Party Time
by Rashel k
Summary: Sequel to 'Bitter Sweet Goodbye'. Does the party still go on? Does Garu ever admit his feelings? Does Ring-ring finally give up on taking Garu away from Pucca? And what will happen if a certain ninja who had been working for Tobe shows up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry I made you wait so long ^_^ Please forgive me? ;)**

**Garu: I don't think you guys should...**

**Me: Hey! Do you want me to get angry?**

**Garu: Ah... **

**Pucca: *Sweat drops* How could you save me from Tobe be be scared of her? She's a lovely psycho!**

**Me: Aww! Thanks Pucca! :D**

**Anyway, this started out as a one-shot preview sequel to 'Bitter Sweet Goodbye' but... well... It evolved into a larger idea so :D**

**So hope you like it! 5...4...3...**

**Abyo: _Just get on with it!_**

**Me: O_O... -_-... Run for you life stripper boy.**

**Abyo: Oh, ooo... *Runs* (\O.O)\ Garu- Help!**

**Garu: Hahaha, you have to be joking! Good luck with that Abyo ;)**

* * *

Being in hospital wasn't so bad, Pucca argued with herself. Even if it is my birthday, she thought but not upset, more peaceful. Garu. He had left only moments ago but his warmth still hummed in Pucca's cheek that blushed remembering the sweet brush of his lips as they grazed the white shin situated there. He didn't say what he was going to do but when three chefs rushed into the room she guessed it was his doing. Linguine, Uncle Dumpling and Ho stood staring at the bandaged girl as if she were a ghost they didn't want to scare off.

Uncle Dumpling was the first to break the silence as he murmured lovingly, "Oh, Pucca." His deflated voice at the sight of her made Pucca grimaces. Did she really look that bad? She mustered a smile causing her three uncles to rush towards her to embrace her, which turned out to be pretty awkward with all the tubes and wires connecting to her body. She winced at the light pressure of their arms but her brimming eyes weren't because of physical pain. Thank you, she whispered to whoever had helped her survive though Tobe's horrific torture during her time as his captive. Her skin still chilled at the mere thought of his name that not even the warmth of her uncles could remove.

"Pucca..." Ho began, restraining himself from asking what had happened. Garu had quickly explained her condition but hearing it and actually seeing it were two completely different things. Shock still hung over the three guardians. Their Pucca had been through hell and back and they had no idea how bad the trauma had affected her.

"I'm right here, Ho," Pucca said carefully.

"But are you-"

"Are you alright?" Linguine finished knowing Ho couldn't bring himself to.

"I'm here and safe," Pucca answered, knowing that she had dodged his question as she dreaded to speak the answer. No, she silently whispered. No, I'm not alright. But I will be, she sternly growled as she looked on at her uncles. I have to be.

"Are your wounds healing?" Uncle Dumpling asked to fill the silence that was settling upon the group.

Pucca recalled Garu explaining that her legs would take longer to heal but the rest of her was healing with amazing speed. "Yes but it will take some time to get back to normal," Pucca grinned at them silently wondering what 'normal' was anymore. Was it hanging with your friends talking about stuff that didn't really matter? Was it being with family? Was it breathing evenly without nightmares attacking your conscious mind during the day? Okay, now she was being silly.

Ho nodded understanding that Pucca wasn't going to get out off the bed when she was discharged and run off like her normal self. Before anyone could speak again more visitors came streaming through the door. Pucca smiled lovingly at the new arrivals.

"Pucca, are you feeling better?" Abyo stupidly asked. But what were you meant to say to someone in Pucca's situation? Howdy little lady, still can't walk? Abyo couldn't even find pleasure in his own remark as he stared at Pucca's pale form. Her cheeks had begun to regain their colour but she still looked deathly white.

Ching regarded her best friend with an odd expression. She couldn't decide between breaking down in tears while screaming at Pucca for scaring her or dancing on the spot she stood as she sang the song of happy birthday. She decided on embracing her friend carefully. "Don't go off on your own again," she muttered in her ear.

Pucca laughed but the sound was hollow, "You betcha."

"Where's Garu?" Abyo asked Pucca, knowing that he must have been close as Pucca was here. Pucca looked up at the still shirted ninja and she made a jerking motion in an attempt of a shrug accompanied with a hiss of pain.  
"I don't know, he left not too long ago."

Abyo nodded, "I'll be right back." Abyo swiftly left leaving Pucca with a friend who wouldn't stop hugging her and three uncles who were still thanking heaven and earth that she was back.

...

Abyo wanted to find Garu as he wanted to make sure that he was doing alright. He knew that if Ching had been in Pucca's position he would be far from okay. He'd be furious, guilt stricken, and most of all scared. Abyo questioned a few passing nurses on the whereabouts of a ninja with pigtails and a red heart on his t-shirt. It was weird how he no longer held the urge to impress the women, just one. He finally got a decent answer off the daydreaming receptionist who seemed to need some major sleep. He thanked her and quickly walked in the directions he was given.

He ended up in the small park besides the hospital where the baby lake silently listened for gossip. He spotted a slumped figure with two messy but definable pigtails. He strolled over to him and sat on the bench on looking the lake. His company barely speared him a glance as he sighed back into the bench closing his sleep deprived eyes.

"Don't you think you should be in there with her?" Abyo casually spoke as he squinted beyond the lake. It was still early morning and the sun was low in the sky making its steady way to the peak.

The man besides him sighed again but more frustrated than tired. He grunted.

"Garu," Abyo snapped. He couldn't believe his friend was acting like this when Pucca needed him the most.

"She should hate me."

"What?" Abyo frowned down at Garu who held his head in his palms as if trying to crush his own skull. He wasn't sure he had heard Garu's small words correctly.

"She should hate me," he said with more force. "She should despise my every breath. I caused this to happen and yet..." he trailed off. Abyo blinked down at him trying to figure out what was up with his best friend.

"What are you on about? She loves you. She has since we were little."

Garu shook his head viscously. Abyo didn't get it. Garu himself didn't even get it till he was coming back to the hospital after telling the chefs of Pucca. He had bumped into a furious Ring-ring who had been determined to find him again after their talk outside Garu's home. She couldn't leave it with him waking away. _She_ got everything but _she _didn't deserve Garu. Garu should be with the best, the most beautiful. _I could give you everything,_ was the words that Ring-ring had hisses at him, but he had chosen Pucca.

_"What does she have that I don't?"_

_Garu just looked past her towards the direction of the hospital that cared for his love. What doesn't she have? He asked himself silently. A small smile tugged at his lips as he wondered how stupid he must have been to not have noticed it before. Ring-ring reddened as she realised she was being ignored. "Garu!" He didn't respond. Ring-ring began to tremble with annoyance as her autistic siren side begged to be released. Ring-ring blanked for a second and a cruel smile made its way onto her make-up covered face. Garu, having noticed that she had gone quiet glanced down at the blue haired girl who was looking at him with secret sheltered eyes. He didn't like the way she was staring at him with an almost mental smile._

_"Are you-"_

_"_She will hate you for this._"_

_Garu blinked at the sudden interruption. He was about to ask if she was okay but her sudden sharp words made his own words halt on his tongue. "What?"_

_"I heard the accounts on what happened. She was taken because of you. All of that was because of you. You really think she can forget what happened to her? That you could possibly erase her whole memory of it?" Ring-ring laughed, but it sounded more like a whip striking the wall multiple times. Garu stepped away from the strange version of Ring-ring. She stopped her mental laugh at his movements, refocusing her wide dilated eyes on Garu who shifted uncomfortably. What was wrong with her? "_She hates you._ She may not realise it now but day by day she will sense this deep gut rotting sensation of pure hatred, and day by day she will begin to see the strings attaching this hatred to the one person she used to love. You. She will recoil from your mere proximity. She will hate you more than Tobe!" Garu couldn't listen to anymore of Ring-rings rambles containing sharp daggers aimed at his heart. He stormed by her trying to block her words from infecting his head._

_Ring-ring, determined to get at Garu for his foolish decision, choosing Pucca over her, she dropped her voice to a menacing tone as she spoke an almost curse; "The truth will always hurt, won't it?"_

_Garu rushed away from the part of town that Ring-ring had cornered him in but his strides faulted as her words began to untangle themselves in his thoughts, infecting his hopes with their curses. Pucca hates me. She can't... But he didn't believe his own weak argument. He had wanted to go in to see Pucca but when he spotted the park bench he set towards it knowing that he needed time to clear his head._

"But hatred overrules love."

Abyo wasn't sure what to say, never mind do, with the weirdly pessimistic Garu. Sure, Garu wasn't the brightest when it came to having hopes for the future but he was still far from being this disheartened. Abyo sighed, absently tallying the amount people had been sighing heavily these days.

"... You should still be there for her."

Garu looked sideways from his position, head in hands, at his oldest friend. "And if she finally doesn't want me there?"

"Then you make a statement of staying there along side her." Garu sat up giving his friend a petite smirk.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're growing up Abyo."

Abyo chuckled as he stood with Garu. "That's a big if."

The two ninjas walked into the hospital with two different states of mind.

* * *

**So I hope this makes up for my lazy- Ah, I mean _lateness_ ;) I know its a tad short but at least its posted, right? ;)**

**Me: Please review! :D**

**Garu: Or she may go haywire again... -_-"**

**Abyo: *Tied up and swinging from a tree about to be set alight* You're telling me..**

**Me: That was your own damn fault, and I love my loyal readers! I wouldn't hunt them down if they didn't review *Shifty eyes* No, no, no... That would never happen ;)**

**Pucca&Ching: Review and give Rachel an idea of what you liked and what she should do with the story!**

**Me: *Mubbling in a corner from lack of reviews* _Pucca loves Garu... He's a pretty boooyyyy... Ninja's... Eat noodles..._ *Sniff sniff* _Kissy chase... Kissy face_** **TT**_**TT**

**XD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I know I made you wait again but... Nope, I have no excuse ^_^**

**Garu: You never had good excuses anyway...**

**Me: ...**

**Garu: ... O_O... erm...**

**Me: ...**

**Pucca: *Walks in late* Hey, sorry I'm late I had to help out... What's wrong?**

**Garu: Well... *Sweat drops***

**Pucca: *Looks at me and sighs* Garu, you didn't!**

**Garu: I can't help it! That psycho needs someone to keep her in line! She would never start the story without me telling her to!**

**Me: ... Oh, really Garu.**

**Abyo: I lived! :D**

**Me: -_- Only beccause I need you in the damn story.**

**Ching: Can we please get start the story already?**

**Me: Oh, sure ^_^ Enjoy while I go and knock some sence into a few of the characters! *Runs after Garu***

* * *

Pucca smiled softly at her best friend. She had wisely, having gotten over the fact that Pucca was fine, swapped the awkward topic onto more neutral safe ground of conversation. Her birthday. Though it made memories that were best left hidden the familiar chatter of Ching reminded her of before her time in that torture house.

"Even though I still have the music and food ready, the reservation for the newly opened restaurant, the one with the wedding sized room, has been taken because of the _uncertainties _we encountered." Nicely put, Ching silently scolded herself. She hurried along hoping Pucca hadn't noticed her slight pause. "So I'm a little stumped on the venue now. I thought you might have a place in mind. I know it's meant to be your birthday surprise but… I'm clueless," she lied. She still had the venue, but she wanted to keep Pucca's mind occupied.

"Erm… Maybe at Goh-Rong?" She had always had her birthday there ever since she had moved to Sooga Village and she always enjoyed it.

"Nah, sorry Pucca but it's been done. You are going to have an amazing kick-ass venue that will put Ring-ring to shame! Hmm… I guess I'll think of something." Pucca grinned at Ching's choice of words. Ching always helped to cheer her up, even if the unhappiness she had felt wasn't because of Garu this time.

"I leave it to you then, Ching," she joked. It felt good again just bantering with her friend.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Both girls turned to look at the doorway, which Pucca's guardians had left through a few minuets ago, to find Abyo leaning against the door frame. Ching's face lit up at the sight of him, her emotions rising to her cute face. Abyo winked at her, enjoying the suddenly blushing shy expression he received. Pucca smiled genuinely at the pair. A shifting form besides Abyo caught her attention. A blinding smile covered Pucca's expression. Garu.

Garu strode into the room, due to a subtle glare from Abyo, to be beside Pucca's bed. Garu finally dared to look at the girl sat on the bed with many wires strapping her to the frames. He felt a guilty surge of joy at her beaming face but he couldn't help be remember Ring-ring's words. _Will you learn to hate me, Pucca? _Unsurprisingly he received no answer from her or his own mind.

"You okay?" The question, though useless, sounded more intimate that it should have. It was if they were alone and their best friend's were not watching them.

"I'm-," Pucca began but before she was forced to lie Ching saved her by excusing herself and Abyo.

"We'll see you later Pucca when you're discharged. Bye Garu," Ching slyly ended giving him a knowing look, as if to say _tell her how you damn well feel you idiot_.

"Oh, but-" Pucca began.

"Bye guys," Garu interrupted, watching as they quickly exited the room. Abyo smirked at Garu before shutting the door behind them. Garu looked back at Pucca to notice her confused expression. _Why did they leave so quickly? _She felt his gaze and temporarily forgot Ching and Abyo's weird behaviour. She felt her face become hot as she stared back at the dark mysterious eyes remembering his soft lips against her cheek. "You're being released as soon as they get the doctor that treated you back in to check your condition and to sign your release."

"Thank you."

"No problem," Garu spoke indefinitely.

"For everything, Garu."

Garu nodded while staring at one of the machines attached to Pucca. "Don't mention it." Pucca glanced down at herself, slightly hurt at Garu's sudden change of attitude.

_Why was he being suddenly cold towards me?_ _Did he regret saving me? Or the kiss? Or_… She glanced at the beautiful gift she had received upon her awakening. The gift that she had received from the man that now seemed to be pushing her away. The amazing rainbow colours winked at Pucca, teasing her because of her cluelessness about the man she loved. _Why, after all this time, can't I understand your train of thought?_ She silently cried in frustration.

"Garu… Are _you_ okay?"

Garu snapped his gaze onto Pucca to see her pleading eyes. "Of cause. I'm just worried about you." He smiled gently, dazzling Pucca. This was the second time that Garu had smiled at her like that and it still held the power to make her head light and her body weak.

"Erm… Garu?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you… Would you stay with me till the doctor comes?" Pucca shyly asked.

Garu was taken back for a moment before he smirked. He carefully sat onto the bed, avoiding all of the wires, before gripping Pucca's hand. "Just try to kick me out," Garu teased, pushing away the guilt that was beginning to plague him. Relieved Pucca relaxing, noting how tight her muscles had been straining at the idea of being left alone.

Pucca began to fill in Garu on what Ching had been chatting about. "-and now we have no venue," Pucca finished with a yawn. She guessed she had been out for a good few hours but seeing her loved ones again, the people she had thought she had lost forever, she was becoming tired. Maybe the trauma of what she had been through was catching up to her? Or she was suffering from side-effects from the multiple drugs that were being pumped into her system? She couldn't be sure as another yawn escaped her. She blinked up at a still smiling Garu, her eyelids heavy, and gave a sleepy smile. Garu watched as Pucca dozed off into oblivion.

Garu watched quietly as she slept, mostly to make sure she wasn't being dragged into a nightmare, before he lightly laid a kiss on her pale forehead. Casting a glance at the sleeping girl over his shoulder he left the room in order to find Ching.

...

Ching sighed as she saw the decorations. Who had to mess with them this time? She growled on her mind as she set to work untangling the lights. The party was tonight but the amount of work left seemed to be at least a weeks worth. A chirping noise made her look to her right. "Won!" she said delighted.

When Ching had turned fourteen she decided that she had to begin living her life without Won on her head, especially since Won was really injured during one of her sparring matches. Won had disappeared a few weeks ago and Pucca had comforted her when she became depressed. Before Ching could begin to over think Pucca's kindness and her situation now a second chirping caught her attention.

A second bird settled besides Won followed by three little birds. The baby birds were the spitting double of Won when she had first got him. Ching grinned, "You've got babies!" Won chirped at her sounding almost as happy as Ching. Looking at Won's mate Ching politely said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ching, Won's friend." The chicken chirped in a reply and Ching giggled. "I'm a little busy sorting out a party," Won gave another chirp as he nodded his tiny head, as if he understood that Ching had to get back to work, and flew off, his family right behind him.

Ching, newly energised from Won's return, got back to work with a smile. She worked solidly for an hour untangling the damn lights which she was cursing at by the end before taking a break. She strolled over to the refreshment bag she had brought with her upon hearing that the decorations were muddled. She tool out a bottle of water and drank greedily. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed the bottle down again. Good thing too as a moment later arms laced around her middle in a loving embrace. She squeaked a little at the sudden contact.

"Abyo!" she cried.

Laughter met her protest. She rolled her eyes as she was twirled around by her idiot. Abyo was smiling wickedly as he bent to steal a kiss from the surprised girl's lips.

"Abyo, stop! I have too much work to do!"

Abyo's smile widened as he whispered so tenderly, "Make me stop." Ching couldn't speak as she watched his face loom closer. "You've done enough work. You deserve a reward," he breathed, his lips tantalisingly close. Ching looked into Abyo's mischievous eyes with her own half lidded ones. Abyo tightened his arms bringing their body's close enough to feel each others racing hearts. "Kiss me."

Ching obediently closed her eyes as she closed the space between their lips. The kiss was unbelievably delicate. Ching gave out an unwilling moan into Abyo's mouth, who was encouraged into letting his hands wander down Ching's slim back, his touch light. He reached her butt and cupped it with both hands as he hoisted her onto the table behind her, causing her refreshment bag to end up on the floor with a clatter. Ching gripped Abyo's still intact shirt and pulled Abyo closer with a small whine.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat. Both parties pulled away to look at the intruder.

Garu shifted uncomfortably. Anyone who had walked on on their friends while they were so engrossed with the other would obviously feel awkward. Ching, blushing and eyes at the floor, gently pushed away her boyfriend. Abyo sighed and gave Garu a 'really?' look. Garu rolled his eyes at him before settling his gaze on the flustered Ching by his side.

"Sorry to interrupt but I had a favour to ask of you." Ching looked up at him, the idea of Garu asking a favour making her forget her embarrassment of being caught lip-locked. "Its about the party..."

The couple in front of him exchanged glances before looking back at Garu. "What is it?" Abyo asked.

* * *

**I hope this chapter isn't too dull and that it makes you forgive me for my lack of punctuality :) Sorry it's a little short :(**

**Pucca: Hope you liked this chapter anyway :D**

**Ching: Another should be put up sometime this week or next week! :D**

**Abyo: Don't forget to review!... =_=**

**Garu: *Whispers* Or Rachel will surely kill me...**

**Me: Don't be so dramatic. I only scratched you with my blade *Rolls eyes***

**Garu: Only a scratch..? O_O My whole arm is broken and my chest has a winking face carved into it!**

**Me: Only a flesh wound ;)**

**Garu: But-**

**Abyo: Dude, don't even try to reason with that psycho, she will just retaliate with a come back...**

**Me: Stripper boy has a point XD**

**Everyone: Review for the sake of poor Garu! =^_^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Yey, I uploaded as promised!**

**Abyo: But you have bad news...**

**Me: Shhh! That was meant to be a sad surprise...**

**Gau: I don't think anyone will be sad.**

**Abyo: Yeah, they'll be partying because of that surprise.**

**Me: Oi! No they won't! they will be crying because of this!**

**Garu: No-**

**Pucca: Just give her this one Garu. *Looks over at me in the corner rocking frantically***

**Garu&Abyo: O_O...**

**Abyo: Dude, you're harsh.**

**Garu: WHAT?**

**Ching: Enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

Noodles leaped into the air, twirling so fast they were just a blur suspended about Linguine's head, before falling into his awaiting hands. Uncle Dumpling just besides him threw a rainbow of coloured vegetables, making quick slices in the air causing the vegetables to crumble into the appropriate sizes as if they were cutting themselves. The vegetables fell neatly into a bowl Uncle Dumpling was holding. Both chefs stroll over to a large pan that Ho immediately ignited.

The guardians were happily going about their business, knowing full well that Pucca was gaining strength every hour and whatever she needed to get through her terrors they would supply for her. They were all focusing on preparing the huge banquet they were making for Pucca's party, to make the first thing she's tasted since being in hospital amazing.

"What do you think Pucca would like on her birthday cake?" Ho wondered aloud. They usually put her and Garu's face on the cake but because of her situation they weren't sure.

"What about a princess?" Uncle Dumpling suggested while slicing up more vegetables.

"No... That's too young. What about a picture of Yani? She would love that," Linguine smiled.

"Not detailed enough," Ho answered.

"And not special enough," Uncle Dumpling injected.

Suddenly a light went off over the kitchen. The three chefs grinned at each other.

"It will take sometime to do..." Ho almost warned.

"We may not get the rest of the food ready..." Linguine worried.

"We'll just have to work harder!" Uncle Dumpling finalised and with that the kitchen was filled with the sounds of slicing, sizzling and air whooshing around.

...

Pucca woke to a soft cooing of her name. Pucca blinked her heavy eyes to see her smiling best friend.

"Hi. Feeling better?" Ching asked a little worried.

"Surprisingly, yes," Pucca answered honestly. Her nap really had made her feel better. She didn't feel as groggy and she felt as if she could move her body rather than feeling as if it was just a dead weight attached to her head.

"I'm glad. I suspect that you're almost ready to leave as they've removed most of machinery from you." Pucca gave herself a once over and Ching was right. She now had only one drip attached to her arm and a heart monitor. She also had a few less bandages, revealing small pink lines where Tobe had trailed his weapons teasingly over her pale skin. When Pucca looked back at him friend she was holding up a stunning red dress. The dress Pucca had chosen at the store before this whole mess started. The dress she thought she had lost when running into the forest.

"Where did you find that?"

"Someone brought it into the police station while we were waiting for you to come around. You signed the recite and they had heard that you had been brought here so..." She smiled brightly.

"I can't wear that."

Ching deflated, "What?"

"I can't wear that," Pucca repeated.

"Of cause you can! You looked gorgeous in it," she argued. Pucca just shook her head. "Why not?"

"I just can't!"

Ching stared sadly at her. She waited a moment before sitting on the edge of Pucca's bed. "Why not? You can tell me anything Pucca, you know that." Pucca stared at her almost ashamed.

"I can't. I can't show the... The scars. I can't Ching."

Ching understood immediately. If people saw the scars they would just pity her more and Ching knew how much that would kill Pucca. "What if we could hide them, just for one night?" Pucca tilted her head in question. "You know how I was taught camouflage?" Pucca raised a brow.

"What are you going to do? Blend me into the trees?" Pucca laughed at the idea. An image of Pucca hiding in the background, only the whites of her eyes showing, as she watched Garu train while trying to scare him. Ching began to laugh as well.

"That's one option," she teased.

"And what's the other option?" Pucca giggled slightly.

"The other is make-up."

Silence stretched out as Pucca stared at her friend in disbelief. In all honesty, Pucca would have had an easier tine believing that Ching had sprouted wings rather than her knowing how to use make-up. The most make-up she ever wore was lip gloss, which she kept licking off to Pucca's annoyance, and a smudge of mascara when she went on her first official date with Abyo.

Pucca laughed. For a long time. Ching tired to get a word in to explain but Pucca's laughter drowned her out. Pucca eventually wheezed to a stop. Ching looked at her friend in exhaustion. If Pucca wasn't her closest friend she would have head butted her by now.

"Glad to see you have recovered so quickly."

The girls jumped at the sudden deep voice. A doctor strolled in in a long white coat. The doctor picked up Pucca's chart that hung over the bottom of her bed. He quietly looked it over before grinning up at her. "You have recovered marvellously. I'm pleased to tell you that you're almost free to go. I just have to sign your release papers, prescribe you some anti-inflammatories and painkillers you'll be free to go. I assume you have a place you can go to rest up for the next few weeks?"

Before Pucca could answer Ching interjected, "Actually it's her birthday party tonight. Do you think it's possible that she may e fit enough to go?" The doctor levelled his eyes with Ching.

"Oh, happy birthday miss. Not such great start huh?" The doctor directed at Pucca. She attempted a smile at his humour. He began to address again, "Yes, I believe that she will be able enough to go to her party. But on these conditions. She takes one anti-inflammatory before the party and two painkillers. Also, she must take rests regularly and have someone to constantly monitor her. Other than that she should be fine." He looked over at Pucca again but suddenly Pucca got a weird vibe from him, "A nurse will be in to take your temperature and unplug all of the equipment."

Ching thanks the doctor as he left only to turn around and see a spaced out Pucca. Pucca was positive she recognised that doctors voice, and the weird looks he was giving her. At first gently, like a normal doctor, but they began to grow cold during his speech... Right after Ching had informed him of her birthday party tonight... Before Pucca could over analyse any further Ching snapped her back to reality.

"What?" she asked a little bewildered.

"I said you're gonna come back to mine to get showered and changed," she grinned. Pucca mirrored her expression but a small part of her brain was still wondering how she knew the doctor. Maybe he was a customer at Goh-Rong. It was the most well known and liked restaurant in Sooga Village and they did get some new comers that she hadn't met before.

As the nurse came in Ching folded Pucca's dress and put it back into her bag. She collected Pucca's things, also carefully wrapped up the beautiful glass sculpture that was on her windowsill, which she was going to drill Pucca about later, before helping Pucca sit up. Ching excused herself as she wet to call Abyo over for some help. Pucca sat in the room cradling the glass bird gift wondering what her life was going to be like now. Did anything change between her and Garu? He gave her a handmade gift, so that may mean something... But then again he also began acting cold towards her.

Abyo and Ching walked through the door a couple of minuets later. Abyo carefully picked up Pucca, much to her embarrassment and protest, and carried her out of the hospital with Ching chatting by their side.

"I even have those scarlet ruby necklace and matching earrings that you can wear! They would go perfectly with your dress." She skipped slightly ahead and twirled, " Garu's gonna be eating his heart out at the sight of you!" Abyo and Pucca laughed at Ching's choice of words as we walked towards Ching's house to start the beauty preparations, which Pucca kind of saw as pointless in her position, but it would still be fun to mess around with Ching again.

"You're one metal woman, Ching."

"You can't talk, stripper-boy."

Pucca smiled the whole way back at Abyo and Ching playfully calling each other names.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Surprised that I actually kept my deadline? Me too =^_^=**

**Garu: For the love of- Just tell them the surprise already!**

**Me: O_O.. Fine. Erm... Well...**

***Growls* Garu: Rachel is going on holiday tomorrow and won't be back for at least a week.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Ching: Wait, what? When did you plan this?**

**Ring-ring: Muhahaha, I will rule while she is gone! BOW DOWN TO ME! **

**Pucca: Ring-ring, what on earth are you doing here?**

**Ring-ring: I heard that the psycho was gonna be away _so here I am! _**

**Ching&Pucca: What? \(O_O)/ \(O_O)/**

**Me: Hola-hola-hola-hola-_hola! -_- _You're gonna do what in my absence?**

**Ring-ring: Rule the story and its characters. First order of business, Pucca, Ching, you're out.**

**Abyo: Hey, you can't do that to my girl-**

**Ring-ring: Yes, I can. You're gone too by the way.**

**Pucca: So... It's just you and Garu?**

**Garu: O_O oh god...**

**Me: HEY! I'm still here Ring-ring.**

***Everyone begins to fight***

** Me: UGH! Right. Listen up, if I come back and anything, _ANYTHING_, has changed hell will break out. Got me? *Silence* I said; Got me?**

**All: Yes Ma'am!**

**Me: *Huff* Now say the line.**

**All: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Me: And help to keep Ring-ring in line =[**

**Ring-ring: X_X**

**To round up, me?_ Gone._ How long? _A week or so._ When I get back?_ I will be brown!... Oh, and Ring-ring shouldn't have changed zip._ And maybe a load of reviews to come back to? ;) That would be amazing motivation to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! :D Miss me?**

**Garu: Of cause they didn't. Moron.**

**Me: O_O Excuuuusssseee me?**

**Garu: Just thank them already.**

**Me: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. You're such a sweet heart!**

**Garu: *Sweat drops***

**Me: Thank you so much guy's for the support and the amazing reviews! Ring-ring has actually behaved herself this time but I hope the offer of torture is still available-**

**Ring-ring: What?! Who said they would do that?**

**Me: Like I'd tell the victim that. *Tut* I'm not stupid.**

**Abyo: But you are-**

**Ching: Don't go there Abyo.**

**Abyo: Fine.**

**Pucca: Enjoy this chapter! XD**

* * *

At Ching's it was if nothing had changed.

Except the lack of dancing from Pucca as her legs didn't feel strong enough, pain seemed to be laced into her leg muscles restraining their activity. Pucca was vaguely surprised that the drugs she was under in the hospital were still in affect. She was glad to hear that her broken leg was set correctly and was healing brilliantly.

After taking a shower the two girls buzzed happily through Pucca's small make-up bag, Abyo was kind enough to run over to hers to get it, and Ching surprisingly medium collection. Ching had explained that when she began dating Abyo, officially, she had a slight nervous break down about her appearance and had cracked under the pressure of make-up. She got a good deal for most of the items though so she wasn't too embarrassed.

As soon as the make-up bags were brought out Abyo left surprisingly quickly, leaving a gentle kiss behind for Ching, a small blush creeping into his face. Pucca gave Ching a questionable look, silently asking what was his problem? Ching began to mirror Abyo's embarrassed expression but she had a smile slipping into place. That just increased Pucca's curiosity. A few silently seconds ticked by before Ching cracked.

"Alright! I'll tell you," Ching was truly smiling, no, more like smirking. She took a breath before starting. She told Pucca how; when she first got the make-up she was completely clueless about how to use it.

"I already knew that. You've never shown an interest in it before so it's understandable to be confused," Pucca interrupted, not quite seeing where this was leading.

"Well, what you didn't know was that when I was trying to put the make-up on it was the night of mine and Abyo's first date. And the idiot decided to come early." Ching took another shuddering breath, repressing laughter Pucca didn't understand. "When I went down to open the door I assumed it was... Well, anyone really. You can imagine my shock to see him dressed up in a dress shirt and black bottoms, even a tie! And... He looked just as surprised which I didn't get, he had knocked on my door after all..."

Pucca leaned forwards, fiddling with one of the blood red nail varnishes. "He almost dropped the bouquet of flowers at the sight of me. He said my name as if he didn't recognise me. He told me to look in the hall mirror that I had completely ignored when rushing past to answer the door..." Pucca looked at Ching eagerly, waiting to hear the rest of the story. Ching sighed as she finished her sentence. "I looked like a surprised clown."

Laughter shook Pucca so suddenly she almost fell off the bed hadn't Ching caught her shaking arm. "Oh-_O-Oh my god_!" Pucca cried as tears of laughter welled in her eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't that funny! It was so embarrassing," Ching defended herself. "And the stories not finished yet."

"Not done?" Pucca wheezed, no more air remained for her to laugh, her head light.

Ching shook her head excited to see her friend's reaction. "I ran up stairs, as you would," Pucca nodded her head confirming her actions, "and Abyo followed me, telling me that it wasn't that bad, he was just caught off guard. When I eventually let him into my room after his continuous calling by the door, and after scrubbing my face till it was raw but clean, he was smirking. I was close to slamming it back onto his face but you know he wouldn't have gone away."

Pucca nodded again, recalling the time when Goh-Rong had to go through intense inspection, which they flew through like always, and how Abyo stood at the door for seven hours knocking and calling inside. He even sang! Pucca thought her hearing would never return. "He noticed all of the make-up, scattered everywhere by the way, and asked what I was doing with it. I told him the truth about my feeling inferior to him, confused at why he would choose me, and he listened. Didn't speak a word or utter a sarcastic comment. It was so weird. When he finally spoke he told me..." Ching blushed furiously. Pucca grinned at her friends ruby face.

"He said- blah blaaah blah, bla blah ba blah. _Then_?"

Ching gave her a thankful look before continuing, "He said if I truly wanted to wear it that he knew how to apply it..." Pucca jaw dropped.

"What?!" she shrieked. She had not expected that.

"My words exactly. He said he used to watch his mother apply it and even helped her now and again with it. So we sat down to begin and I felt too self-conscious having a boy, an Abyo, applying my make-up... Then he suggested something that he learned to regret..."

"Don't stop there! What did he learn to regret?"

Ching's smile turned mischievous, "He said, as a joke, that he would go first then we would work on me."

"Nooo..." Pucca sighed, eyes wide. She was enticed by the story.

Giggling, "Yep."

"Noooo!" Pucca repeated, barely able to picture Abyo watching his mother apply the complicated stuff.

Ching giggled, enjoying Pucca's surprise. "Oh!"

"What?"

Ching hopped off her bed and ran towards her draws under her mirror. Yanking open a draw, she grabbed something before shutting it again. She turned to Pucca, face gleaming with triumph. Pucca's eyes dropped to a small white square clutched in her hands. Ching quickly flipped the square over to reveal-

"Oh my god!" Pucca squealed as she grabbed for it. Ching let her grab it as she smirked with utter triumph.

Pucca stared at the photo she held in her hands. In the centre of the frame stood Abyo... A very female looking Abyo. All he would have to do to be seen as a girl is to grow out his hair! "I never noticed how feminine his face could look," Pucca snorted. Ching grinned at Pucca's words. "Hey Ching..."

"Yeah?"

Pucca looked up at her, eyes shinning, "Can this be my birthday present?!"

Ching froze before laughing at the strange request, "Ah, no way. I need that for blackmail!"

Pucca shrugged, "Oh well. Can I at least torment him with the idea that I have a copy?"

"By all means." Ching glanced at the time and she finally remembered what they were meant to be doing. "We better get started or we're gonna be late."

Pucca, grimacing a little at the idea of people seeing her, with or without the scars on show, displayed a blank face before breaking out into an overly enthusiastic smile.

"Work you're magic."

I'm gonna need a heck of a lot of it tonight, Pucca mentally sighed.

...

Abyo fiddled with his tied. He couldn't get it to go like he wanted. It was either too tight or small that it cut off his air way or so loose it made him look like a slob. Giving up, he picked up the brush from the table next to the small mirror and began to lightly tug it through his fine black hair. Abyo heard the bathroom door open and feet coming towards him. Looking behind him using the mirror he watched as Garu, towel flung over his head carelessly, strolled over to his draws to pick out his clothes. Abyo, after swiftly leaving the girls be, afraid they may attack him with those evil girly weapons they had scattered on the bed, came over to Garu's to get changed.

When he arrived Garu was still training outdoors and so he used Garu's shower first. Garu came in just as Abyo was done and they silently traded places. Garu had generously offered Abyo some of his clothes, as the only decent clothes Abyo owned had been a little battered since his first date.

Garu pulled out a plain white dress shirt and black bottoms. He grabbed a black tie and flung it into the pile on a chair. He scrubbed at his head, frying to dry his hair as much as possible, before slipping into his clothes. Focusing on tying his silk black tie he heard a noise as Abyo flumped onto the sofa. "Hey, Garu..." he began.

Blowing a strand of black hair out of his eyes Garu hummed in answer. His tie perfectly done he turned to his friend looking for the brush he had been using earlier.

"What are you planning to do?"

Spotting it Garu snatched it up, nonchalantly answering Abyo, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why did you ask for Ching to change the party's location? What are you planning to do there?"

Garu blinked. He hadn't really thought it through. He just knew if Pucca was going to see it, he was going to be the one to show her and that he would get to see her reaction alone. It would be their secret. Sure, Abyo had already showed Ching it on one of their dates after Garu had told him. In exchange he made the pair promise not to tell Pucca of that place. It had confused Garu why he had requested such a thing in return but he had shrugged it off thinking that he wanted one place she didn't know about where he could use as a getaway.

But that was before she had given up chasing him.

Before he had realised his feelings.

Before the thought of her not smiling like she did ever again; never laughing again; never breathing again killed his once silent soul.

Abyo, after a long pause, "It's alright. You'll figure it out when you get there."

Garu nodded, hopping that he will. He desperately wanted to show her but the unsettling words of Ring-ring made his confidence shake at the idea.

Please don't hate me Pucca... His mind whispered so quietly the wind would have to strain to hear it. I don't know what I'd do if you did...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Does it make up for my leaving for a week? :)**

**Pucca: My dress is under actual progress ^_^ Rashel is even sketching it out. She'll be putting it onto her DA account so make sure you watch out for it ;)**

**Ching: She won't be doing mine but I think you won't have a problem imagining it. Especially from the boys' reaction's ;)**

**Abyo: *Gulp* Wha-what reaction's?**

**Ching: Just you wait ;)**

**Pucca: I can't wait for the food! I'm starving. My mouth's watering so much at the thought U_U**

**Ching: Just like the boys' wondering about us then '')**

**Me: You've been strangely quiet Garuuuu ;D**

**Garu:...**

**Me: Oh, I know! You already picture Pucca in **_certain types _**of clothing, huh?**

**Garu: No I-**

**Me: And in certain types of **_lingerie_** no doubt-**

**Garu: No I-**

**Pucca: Garu! What is wrong with you?!**

**Ching: Ewww! How disgraceful from a ninja of the village.**

**Abyo: Dude -_- So not cool.**

**Garu: But- But- No... *Sigh***

**Me: *Giggles* Naughty boy. **

**Pucca: Don't forget to review! *Storms off***

**Garu: Wait! Pucca! Its not like that! Don't listen to her- Pucca!**

**Pucca: Stay away from me pervert!**

**Me: ^_^ Till next time viewers! *Skips away humming happily***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yes its me! I'm back! :3**

**Garu: Do you always have to start off so cheesy?**

**Me: What do you mean? How is that cheesy?**

**Garu: You're talking like their gonna answer.**

**Me: O.o Am I?... Oh well :)**

**Abyo: Please start already.**

**Me: You just wanna see Ching in her bloody booby-dress.**

**Abyo: No I-**

**Pucca: Not you too!**

**Ching: Are their any decent men in the village anymore? Are they all... all...**

**Me: Perverts? *Looks at Garu* Yes.**

**Garu: -_- Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Pucca, painfully twirled in front of the long mirror, admiring the amazing cover-up job Ching had done. Not a single scar was on show; her skin seemed just as porcelain white as it had once been. Her eyes trailed her dress, its beautiful detail still striking as ever. It went to just below her knees', material flowing around her soothingly, the carefully placed gems sparkling when ever her body merely twitched. On the shoulder that was completely bare she wore a plain golden band on her upper arm and around her neck was a detailed choker with a blood red stone resting in the twisted mental. On her feet were ruby strapless stilettos, even though she could barely walk in the first place. Ching insisted on the account of Garu swallowing his own tongue at the sight of her long lean legs that looked even longer in the heels. How could Pucca argue with that?

Ching had taken her time with Pucca's hair. It was still up in two buns but there were long thick black spirals hanging from them, coming down to caress her shoulders. She looked like an ancient priestess, her eyes dark and mysterious, and her skin flawless as still water, and her full mouth a deep natural red, tantalising man.

Pucca rolled her eyes at her reflection and turned away.

Ching was bending over to zip up her black heeled boots that stopped just before hitting her knee. She was wearing a dark purple backless dress that hit her knees, a single strap around her neck holding it up over her chest. Ching had a lilac jewel dangling dangerously close to being between her breasts. Abyo had given it to her as an "I'm sorry" gift when he 'accidentally' walked in on her while she was changing. Funny how an "I'm sorry I saw too much flesh too soon" gift became a great excuse for staring at her chest more than a normal guy would dare.

Ching caught Pucca's eyes and smiled cheekily.

"What do you think?" she asked as she twirled. Pucca had insisted that Ching left her hair out of its usual braids to fall naturally around her back and shoulders, framing her face like one of those models from the fashion magazines.

"Perfect... But I do feel sorry for you..."

"What?" Ching hadn't expected that reply.

"It's just, you won't get to experience the feeling a girl gets when a guy fetches her a drink as Abyo won't be able to take his eyes off you long enough," Pucca shimmied her hips and winked, her words alone heavily suggesting adult themes.

"Oh shut up!" Ching cried in embarrassment as she flung a pillow at Pucca. For a millisecond Pucca was back in time in her home with Ching, messing around, when Pucca had attacked her with a pillow for waking her up so early. They had been disguising her birthday party, before anything and everything went wrong.

Just as fast the memory came it was gone in the dark pools of her mind. Everyone had memories they wanted to forget but theirs were the size of a puddle. Pucca's had grew to become a black lake of despair but she refused to drown.

The door bell suddenly rang followed by Ching's father, Chang, calling up for them.

Ching's eyes sparkled. Pucca slipped in front of Ching stopping her from leaving. "Allow me to go first. I want to see his eyes fall from their sockets. Play it cool," Pucca lastly instructed. What better way to get Abyo going than with a game of chase?

Ching nodded and Pucca vanished through the door. She made her painful way towards the stairs. She leaned over the small wall that separated the landing from the side of the staircase. She saw Abyo fidgeting by the door making awkward conversation with Ching's dad. Chang seemed to be having fun teasing the uncomfortable teen ninja. Are dads always like that? Pucca wondered as she stepped down stairs carefully.

Pucca's feet thankfully touched solid ground. She wasn't sure she could have walked down any more stairs without crying out. When her feet hit the landing it gave a small creek which caused both men at the door to look down the hall at her. Abyo looked relived at the sight of her where as Chang looked defeated, obviously upset that his play time with Abyo had came to an end too soon for his liking.

"Pucca, you look great," Abyo complimented. Pucca smiled at him.

"Thanks, but you've seen nothing yet."

Pucca took a few steps forward hearing the stairs moaning under someone's weight. "What?" Abyo asked surprised.

Pucca smiled wickedly at Abyo but before he could say another word his mouth slammed shut, the sound of his teeth mashing together audible. Seemingly on cue Ching stepped onto the landing and turned towards the door.

Abyo's eyes were huge, drinking in the sight. Maybe wishing he could become intoxicated by it?

Silence stretched out before Chang spoke.

"You look lovely Ching. So much like your mother..." his voice was wistful, obviously think of his deceased wife.

"Thanks Dad," Ching's eyes brimmed. She missed her mother dearly and to be told that she was like her was a small gift in itself. Ching, trying to stop her shinning eyes, look at Abyo remembering that she was to keep up her cool exterior.

Abyo tried to find words to say, any words would do at this point, but his mouth had turned into the Sahara desert and his throat to sandpaper. "I... Uh... You-" Abyo cleared his throat to no avail, "You look... You- Amazing. Yeah... Ugh..."

Ching, under her thin mask of make-up, blushed brightly though she kept up the unaffected air. Pucca on the other hand couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Abyo's reaction was priceless and it was making Pucca eager, despite her earlier worries, to see Garu.

What was his reaction going to be? Her mind twirled the many possibilities; shock, indifference; lust? The latter made her shove the thoughts away, replacing them with scolding ones over how preposterous she was being. He'd only given her a small peck and a birthday gift, she reminded herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind she pondered whether adding that he'd saved her but dismissed it. He did it for the honour and because she was his... The best word she could come up with was "friend"... That was it, right?

"Thank you," Ching spoke loud enough to break Pucca from the shackles of her mind.

"Shall we-Ugh... Shall we go?" Abyo was being strangely formal as he gave a small bow of respect to Ching's father, who seemed flattered by the action, and opened the door for both Pucca and Ching to exit through. Once through Abyo was about to shut the door behind him but Chang's head popped through it.

"Don't be home late! Drink sensibly! And you-" Chang's almost accusing gaze was on Abyo who stared back with unblinking wide eyes. "You be good to my daughter. If I hear of any funny business you can be sure I'll kick your-"

"Bye dad," Ching interrupted, embarrassed by the protective father scene. Ching grabbed Abyo's hand, pulling him with her, as she walked off linking with Pucca as she passed her. Pucca twisted to half-wave at Chang before she was yanked out of sight.

...

The noise was ridiculously loud at the party site. People where rushing everywhere, hanging decorations, helping to set out the food with covers to protect it till it was time, music being argued over and last minute preparations being worked out.

Uncle Dumpling sighed happily as he placed the last purple plastic jewel around the masterpiece he and his brothers had finished earlier. They had barely finished the rest of the food but somehow they managed it. He looked up at the hidden masterpiece, covered by a thin purple and blue sheet connected to four wires, keeping it from touching the actual contents.

Pucca was going to love it, Uncle Dumpling thought happily. She was such a good girl she deserved something special, especially after-

He refused to finish the thought as he hurried along to help Dada with the huge pile of plates he was bound to drop.

Santa Clause, haven been ignored by the rest of the party committee, danced besides a christmas tree he had set up by the edge of the party space. Giddy he flipped the switch making the tree light up with twinkling colours. People made 'ooo'-ing noises as they gazed at the tree. Master Soo swooped down next to Santa Clause, as per usual on his floating cloud with two pretty women clinging to his sides.

"Isn't this a birthday party?"

"Yes it is. That's why I brought my own 'Birthday T-tree'! Look, it even has a birthday present decoration."

Master Soo, along with the two women, squinted at the small dangling present.

"Santa Clause, that's a christmas present with a letter 'B' painted on..." one of the girls spoke slowly, clearly confused.

"And you still have christmas ones hanging on it..." the other added.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho, no I don't."

"You have a reindeer on it right there!" the first exclaimed. Santa just smiled at her and laughed.

Master Soo became tired of watching the girls argue with Santa and the fact that their attention wasn't on him. "Ladies let's go and get some drinks. I'm feeling funky tonight."

The girls giggled and clutched at his sides as he made the cloud swish away towards the open bar.

Ho was carrying three crates of beer towards the bar when he saw the christmas tree. He dropped the crates in surprise but luckily he didn't hear anything break. "Santa Clause! Get that tree out of here. It's not even Christmas!" Santa Clause flashed his red cheeked grin as he laughed, again, jollily. Making a noise of exasperation Ho heaved the crates back up and made his way over to the bar where Linguine was practising mixing bight coloured cocktails. Linguine had learned very quickly how to make the delicious beverages and was quite proud of himself as he finished another three coloured layer drink which he passed to a female in what was meant to be a dress but was so short it was more likely to be a shirt. She smiled invitingly but was called over by a group of girls by the food counter.

"You're going to have a busy night," Ho joked. Linguine grinned at his brother.

"Someone's a little jealous me thinks."

"What? Of cause not!"

Linguine tipped his head, "If you say so. What do you want? I have been told I make a mean margarita. Or maybe my own creation the 'Strawberry Daiquiri'!"

Ho contemplated his options, "I'm not sure I should have one. There's still stuff to be done before Pucca arrives."

Linguine held up a finger to another willing tester before he levelled his eyes with his brother, reading his eyes like an open book. "Stop worrying. She's going to be alright. You know our Pucca, stronger than most of our village combined."

Ho nodded looking down. "I know she is but-"

"No 'but'. She will get through this." Though Linguine was saying this because he truly believed it and wanted to stop Ho from excessively worrying, but he also said it for himself.

"Alright. I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri."

Linguine smiled, "Two Strawberry Daiquiri's coming up for my two guinea pigs." Ho looked at his companion who had also agreed to test the drink. He was tall and had light brown hair that had been spiked up.

Ho casually tried to strike up conversation with the stranger. "You're new in town, right? I haven't seen you before."

The man casted him a bored glance, "Yes, I moved here only a week ago."

"Oh, I'm surprised I haven't seen you at Goh-Rong yet. My brothers and I run it. What do you do? Are you looking for a job? We have a space opening up because our niece won't be able to help us out for a while."

The man turned to him. His eyes were dark brown and calculating. "Why won't your niece be able to help you?"

Ho back tracked. New comers would be asking for the job, knowing that they had already heard of the restaurant Goh-Rong. Linguine passed them their drinks but before he could join the conversation he was called over by his co-bartender who needed help with setting up the rest of the stock. "She has been through something that's left her a little weak physically. She's recovering quickly though," he smiled politely at the man before tasting the cocktail before him. It was delicious as expected from Linguine. "So what do you do? Are you interested in the position?"

The man shook his head. "No, I already have a job. I'm a doctor at the Hospital."

"Wow, you're a doctor?" The man smiled though it had a bitter edge to it that Ho didn't notice.

"That's what people call me." The man laughed deeply and shook his head. "So, about your niece. Is she going to be alright?"

"Oh yes. In fact this is her party. It's her eighteenth so we're trying to make it as special as we can." Ho smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

The man's eyes flashed; an emotion passed through his dark eyes that looked dangerous and calculating but was gone before Ho could read anything into it. Had he imagined it? "Then I can't wait to wish her happy birthday." The man drowned his drink before standing up tipping his head at Ho, "Excuse me."

Ho watched as the man disappeared into the still chaotic crowd. A distant part of his mind thought, _I didn't even ask what his name was_… He frowned down at his drink but his name was called over the noise surrounding him. He looked up to see two helpers tied up in ribbon and beads that were meant to be entwined between the trees not around them. He sighed, muttering something alone the lines of _"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself"_.

* * *

**Ooooo, who is that weird new doctor? I wonder...**

**I know, its another build-up chapter but next chapter is defiantly the party scene :)**

**Abyo: Well.. Tell them.**

**Me: Tell them what?**

**Pucca: You know... College, no time...**

**Me: Oh jeez. *Sigh* Okay guys, as some of you already know I have started college and have taken four A-levels (Fool on me) and hardly have any time anymore to relax, never mind write (double fool on me). So my updates will probably be further apart... Well, more so than they already are :)**

**Garu: Lucky them they don't have to listen to you babble on as much...**

**Me: ... *Sickly sweet voice* What did you say Garu? I know it can't be what I'm thinking as you're such a sweet boy who wouldn't dare try to annoy a psycho like me.**

**Garu: O_O n-no, of cause not.**

**Abyo: Whimp.**

**Ching: Like you're any different?**

**Ring-ring: Why aren't I in this chapter?! Its a total disaster!**

**Pucca: You aren't the main character! Of cause you're not in every chapter.**

**Ring-ring: *Points at Ching&Abyo who are arguing* They are!**

**Me: Because I like them. You- Get the heck out of the character-voice recording room.**

***Ring-ring storms out***

**Pucca: Please review! ^_^**

**Garu: She'll really need the encouragement to get the next chapter done :)**

***Me in the corner in dispair, piles of work scattered around me***

**Me: Was that due today? Wha- What about this? Where is my pen?! Is 2-5^2=6+8/21 equal to 1.325? O.o**

**Ching&Abyo: Please review for the sake of Rashel's sanity! :')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! :) I actually updated. Was I even quicker than usual? O_O **

**Pucca: Don't trust this new punctual Rashel!**

**Ching: Seriously! This will never last -_-**

**Me: ... No arguements here :P**

**Garu: Are you actually going to get to the damn party yet? You've been building up for the past two chapters or so.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I got to the party scene but... Its not finished :)**

**Pucca: I don't like the sound of that O_O**

**Garu: Me either...**

**Abyo: At least she's not depressed over her massive workload :D**

**Ching: Abyo, since when did you care?**

**Abyo: I don't know... She's brain washed me! :O**

***Everyone gasps***

**Me: *In corner playing with a choochoo train happily* Doo doo dooo... Pucca loves Garuuuu... Hmm hmmm hmmmmm...**

**Ching: Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Garu paced the living room.

What did he plan to do when he saw her? Should he…? No.

What about..? God no.

Garu groaned in frustration and threw himself on the sofa covering his face with his hands. His heart was thudding through his chest as he thought of Pucca. He felt hot and irritated. He hated being so unsure. He's never been so unsure of what to do; even when he had to rescue Pucca he was still capable of forming a plan, but now? His mind was blank with panic. He'd slept when he actually left Pucca's side, visiting time being over for a few hours around dinner, and came home thinking he should train for a while to clear his head but when he lay down on his bed for a second he had fallen asleep within moments.

He woke a couple of hours later, feeling refreshed even with the minimal amount of sleep, had went straight outside to train. He was, after all, the most calm when he was running from tree to tree, pounding his fists into the dummies and throwing kunai with excellent precision into the wooden targets.

Garu sat up rubbing his temples. He glanced out of his window, since he didn't have a clock, to check the time using the sun's position. He should get moving or he won't be there to see Ching arrive with Pucca. He stood gracefully and straightened his white dress shirt and tie. He decided against a jacket, seeing as he hardly got cold in the first place, and walked to the door. Setting the elaborate alarm system he walked out into the forest, glad to be absorbed by the darkness.

...

Pucca blinked into the darkness. They had walked through the town and she had assumed they were going to the new hall that had opened up but they had walked right past it. Where on earth was this party? Pucca was dragged towards the forest. Her thoughts began to fly as memories flooded; her running blindly, her heart shattering, Tobe's men jumping her. She wanted to stop walking but she didn't want to show any sign of weakness with Ching and Abyo besides her chatting happily.

Abruptly, Ching and Abyo stopped to look back at her and Pucca's eyes widened involuntarily. Had they noticed her weird behaviour? Did they realise she was having nightmares despite the fact that she was conscious?

"Pucca?"

She swallowed, "Yeah?"

"You have to be blindfolded from here on," Ching looked apologetically at her. Ching could only imagine what Pucca was feeling and now she had to be blindfolded and led into the forest.

Pucca nodded. "Okay," she said softly. She badly wanted to out and out refuse, but how could she? Being blindfolded and led into a surprise party was normal and she was striding to appear as normal as possible. Abyo produced a long thin folded piece of fabric. Pucca stood still, her whole body ridged, but she allowed Abyo to walk behind her and place the fabric in front of her face. She closed her eyes and felt the fabric, from her forehead to the bridge of her nose, be pulled and secured into place. Pucca was glad that she had taken her painkillers before they had left the house as at least she wasn't in agony even if she was now blind.

"Pucca, grab my hand," Ching spoke softly. Maybe she was worried about scaring her? Pucca thought.

Pucca stretched out her hand; limp in the air till Ching's hand grasped her fingers. Pucca let out her breath, not knowing that she had being holding it, and she gripped harder onto Ching's hand like a lifeline. Ching gently pulled on Pucca's hand telling her she was to walk forward. Abyo stayed by Pucca's side, his warmth assuring her of his position, and Ching stayed in the lead. Abyo helped steady Pucca when she stumbled over roots and tripped on jagged rocks.

What on earth do they have planned? Pucca thought but it was a distant thought as all she wanted now was to rip off the blindfold and find somewhere to rest her already weary legs. _This is going to be_ _interesting_...

...

It was eerily quiet, not even birds or crickets made a noise. The only thing Pucca could hear was her own slightly ragged breath as she tripped again. She cursed the blindfold for what felt like the hundredth time.

She suddenly felt Ching's hand slip away from her tight grip. She panicked and stumbled forwards. As she did someone slipped off her blindfold and she was blinded by a sudden burst of lights. She blinked against the White spots in her vision as she heard a collected voice call out to her.

"Happy birthday Pucca!"

Pucca, having steadied herself, looked at the entire villages smiling faces. Everyone had came to wish her a happy birthday? She felt a smile tugging at her shocked face. Or they came for the free booze, she thought catching sight of the bar that had been set up. The thought made her smile slip firmly into place.

Ching was just off from the group. She ticked her head to the side and with a wink slipped off towards the bar, with a still a little star struck Abyo, who after checking Pucca was alright, followed in Ching's footsteps as if in a trance. Once Abyo had left her side, Pucca was surrounded by villagers who were wishing her happiness and asking where she got such an amazing dress.

None mentioned her being hospitalised for which she was grateful. Someone must have warned them off the subject, she thought as she awkwardly hugged Master Soo's female companions who then held out a silver covered flat box. Pucca thanked them and was about to put it with her other pile of gifts that had become a ridiculous size. People had gone a little nuts on her, she thought a little guilty. But before she could the women insisted for her to open it now.

Politely Pucca smiled and nodded as she lifted the lid. Inside sat a thin chain with a diamond in the shape of a small heart. Pucca looked up shocked, "I couldn't possibly accept this." Pucca tried to hand back the box but the women folded their arms and shook their heads in sync.

"Don't even think about giving that back to us," one threatened.

"After all you've done for us this is the least we could do." Pucca looked back and forth between the women but neither seemed to be yielding so she looked to Master Soo who had went quiet during their conversation after he had wished her a happy birthday.

One of them caught this glance and quickly backtracked, "She should take her gift gracefully shouldn't she Master Soo?"

The master blinked at his woman a little dazed. "I- Er..."

"Shouldn't she?" the other snapped.

"O-Of cause! Pucca, it would be incredibly rude and disrespectful if you returned such a gift especially given from the likes of myself."

Pucca dropped her eyes to the beautiful gift and gave a small nod of reluctance, "Okay. Thank you so much for your generosity." Pucca gave a small awkward bow and the women, satisfied, began to walk off with Master Soo following.

They paused for a moment and one of the women called back to Pucca. "You should get a drink. It's your eighteenth after all; time to get trashed!" She yelled and flung her arm up like a teenaged girl as she gave a big "woooohooo!" noise that her fellow companion joined in with. They have certainly have been enjoying the open bar, Pucca rolled her eyes. A drink did sound good though... It may even take off the painful edge she was beginning to detect coming on. I am eighteen after all, she echoed in her head.

Pucca excused herself as she slipped out of the crowd who began to chat amongst themselves. She wanted to see her uncles anyway. She barely got a glimpse of them before she was suffocated by villagers.

Pucca slipped into one of the bar stools, noting Ching hanging by the edge of the bar on the other side seemingly teasing Abyo. Ching caught Pucca's raised brow and she winked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Pucca smiled encouragingly before she called for Linguine to come over. He came over with a huge smile, "Pucca! Happy birthday darling." He leaned over the bar and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You've grown up so fast. I'm guessing you want to try your first alcoholic drink?" He smirked as Pucca gave a shy questionable face.

"I am eighteen," she said as a way of apology for growing up so fast.

"Yes you are. So what do you fancy the sound of?" Linguine gave a wide gesture to the blackboard behind the bar showing all of the possible drinks.

"I like mint so..."

"A Mojito then?"

Pucca nodded hoping that it tasted as minty as it sounds.

"Are you sure you don't want the fruit cocktail?" a voice asked behind her. Pucca grinned at Ho who had come up besides her with a plate of sushi. Pucca plucked one off and popped it into her mouth. Delectably salty yet not so overpowering as foreigners would make it out to be.

"I would imagine that'd be Uncle Dumpling's choice of drink."

"Did someone say my name?" Uncle Dumpling strolled out from behind Ho and slung an arm over Pucca giving her a gentle hug. "Happy birthday sweetheart. Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's amazing," Pucca spoke a little louder as the music had just been put on, the sounds booming throughout the small party area into the dark woods, as she hugged him back. "But may I ask something?"

"What?" Ho asked worried. Were the lights and decorations not as she expected? Was the food not as delicious as they had thought? Was she in too much pain to be up and about?

"Why is there a Christmas tree in the corner?"

Ho's mouth dropped. Pucca cracked up at the sight of her uncle pulling his mouth closed. "I honestly don't know. Santa put it up since we left him unattended."  
Pucca grinned. Uncle Dumpling smiled, so glad that Pucca seemed to happy, "At least Ching hasn't noticed it. She's freak out-"

A deafening screech of outrage over the loud music made everyone jump. Pucca stood to see a steaming Ching storming towards the flashing christmas tree. She reached the lush green tree and whirled to glare at the entire party. "Who the heck put this... This... This up at a meant to be spectacular party for my best friend?!"

Abyo rushed to be besides Ching and he whispered to whisper for her to calm down as he tried to pull her into the now still crowd, which were dancing a few seconds ago. Pucca laughed. Ching had obviously had a drink or two herself and had gained double her usual confidence and ferocity.

Someone, who thought Ching's small outburst was over, called over the silence for the music to be put back on. A moment later a heavy beat was pumping through Pucca. She watched as Abyo clutched Ching's hips and swayed trying to loosen her back up. Ching, unwilling, tried to wriggle free and push past the crowd but Abyo wasn't letting her go so easily. Dancing was the perfect opportunity to be so close to Ching that it was almost indecent.

Abyo caught Ching's hand and tugged her making her spin into his arms. She looked up at Abyo's hardly flushed face which was grinning. "Let me go Abyo," Ching somewhat slurred.

"Make me," Abyo purred as he twirled her to be then crushed against his hard body. Ching's eyes became heavy as she peered up at Abyo from under her dark eyelashes capturing him in her spell. She ran a hand from dangling besides her up his hip over his chest to dig into his shoulder. Her other hand glided its way up to hook onto his neck.

"Never dare me Abyo," she chanted. She pulled his head down and just as his lips were about to touch hers she twirled out if his arms and began to dance to the heavy beat gesturing for Abyo to come and get her. She licked the top lip seductively and Abyo was hooked all over again, like a chocoholic. And Ching was some fine white chocolate, he mimicked an American gangster in his head but shook the thought away, scolding the stupid things some men came out with these days to degrade women, as he joint his temptress in her courtship dancing ritual.

"Here you go Pucca." Pucca blinked back at Linguine who was sliding a mint green drink towards her.

"Thank you," she said as she delicately picked up the bright coloured drink. She swirled the liquid contents before taking a sip. As expected it had a strong mint covering but when Pucca swallowed it left a sweet almost chocolate flavour. Though this was her first alcoholic drink Pucca still thought Linguine was a genius. She hadn't heard of anyone else capable of making a drink that had two totally different levels of taste?

"May I have this dance?" a young voice asked tentatively.

Pucca looked down to her side to see Akihiko fidgeting, dressed in a neat black child tux and bow tie, baby face bright with colour. Pucca smiled down at him, remembering him as a baby of a few weeks. She had baby sat him for years on her free days, days she wasn't working at the restaurant, and she always felt like he was her little brother. And to think now he's six years old and all grown up asking for me to dance with him, Pucca giggled in her head.

"I'm sorry Akihiko, but I don't feel like dancing right now."

His little face dropped as he stared at her, "Please Pucca?"

"Why don't you ask one of the girls over there for a dance," Pucca gently suggested, pointing at the group of girls that were in the primary school with Akihiko.

Akihiko glanced over to where Pucca had directed and made a face. "I don't want to dance with them though," he wined ever so slightly. He reminded Pucca of how Abyo used to be before he hit his eighth birthday and how Garu was... Since she saw him. That reminded Pucca, where was Garu? She had totally forgotten about him when she was attacked by villagers. Pucca took a long sip of her drink absently. Did Garu still dislike her enough to ignore her birthday party? He had acted strangely before he left. Maybe he was having major doubts about giving her that crystal masterpiece? I have to remember to get that from Ching by tomorrow, she thought. "Please Pucca-che?"

Her nickname that she had been given by Akihiko since he could talk snapped her out of her whirlwind of a mind. She sighed and gave an affectionate smirk at the little boy. She finished her drink, needing the alcohol to erase the pain that had returned. "Come on then, bright prince," she said as she took Akihiko's hand and steered him into the dancing crowd.

Akihiko then took both of Pucca's hands and began to dance. He looked up grinning, his whole face alight with joy that of a child. Pucca lifted one of her hands for Akihiko to twirl around which he did blushing. Maybe he was expecting to be the lead and slow dance with her, she thought amused. His head was barely at her belly button. Akihiko tried to extend his arm to allow Pucca to do the same but she had to stoop low to go under. Friendly gazes were turned upon her as she danced with the child whom Pucca tried her best to ignore as she enjoyed watching Akihiko trying to bust a few moves he saw on the music channel back home. He's always been an enthusiastic dancer and he could even take Abyo on at this age and win. But of cause Abyo thought he was much better than he was and Ching loved to tease him about that.

It was nearing the end of the song when a hand tapped Pucca's shoulder. She stopped and looked begin her to see a tall young man with sandy blonde hair.

Fang bowed formally and politely said about the quieting noise, "May I have the next dance?"

"No! She's with me," Akihiko protested. Pucca smiled at him fondly.

"My prince in black denies me of associating with other men," Pucca tried to say with as much of a serious face as she could. Fang smirked and winked at Pucca before addressing the child who was now puffing his chest out like a insect trying to increase its size to intimidate predators.

"My good sir, may I please steal away you're maiden for a fleeting moment so I can express my happiness to be here to help commemorate the birth of this angel from above?" Pucca smothered her free hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. Clinging to her other hand, Akihiko stood, a puzzled expression clearly on show as he contemplated Fang's words.

"Okay," he said at last. "But for one song."

Fang bowed again before offering his hand to Pucca. Pucca gave a small squeeze on Akihiko's small hand before letting go. "Go invite one of the girls to dance. I'm sure they'd love to," Pucca suggested before she was pulled into Fang's embrace. The music smoothly ran into the next song and it was a slow beated one. Pucca saw all around her people pairing up and beginning to stare into each others eyes. Where is Garu?

"You have a feisty prince there Pucca," Fang joked.

Pucca smiled delighted. "Well he is first born in along line of royal designers." Fang flashed his grin s he as he twirled her around.

"So how does it feel finally being eighteen?"

Painful. "Unrealistic."

Fang frowned, "What do you mean?"

Pucca lapses. "It's like a dream," she answered. _That's what girls sometimes said right? _And she had stayed somewhat close to the truth, which was it was more like a nightmare with a sugar-coating of... Well, of a party full of family and friends.

Fang twirled Pucca again, letting his hand slide to the small bare part of Pucca's back, letting his fingers tingle the delicate skin before no if further down to rest at the small of her back drawing her closer.

"You look exquisite tonight."

"Thank you..."

"Garu is more of a fool than a jester on cider."

Pucca turned her wide eyes from watching someone fumbling with music selections by the speakers to Fang, "What?"

"Garu is a fool," Fang repeated. "He didn't realise what a gem he had in his hands." Pucca blinked at Fang. Fang had never made such a remark before, he'd always joke about to make other laugh. He'd never sounded as serious as he did then. Flushed, Pucca placed a hand oh Fang's chest pushing away gently.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink," Pucca muttered. Fang's eyes blanked as he realised what he'd just said and was back to being the jokester.

He laughed awkwardly, "Sorry Pucca. It's just always bugged me how he could ignore such a great girl like you. What other girl can beat the entire wrestling team because she was sick of them dropping their litter on the floor?" He chuckled at the memory. Pucca relaxed into Fang's arms again, enjoying his warmth. Maybe I should have chosen a red jacket to go with this dress, Pucca thought off handily.

"Pucca have you ever thought about anyone else?" Fang timidly asked.

"Thought about anyone else?"

Fang flushed, searching for the words. "As in someone for a potential partner?"

"Oh..." Pucca looked down at her feet through the small gap between their bodies. Now that she thought about it she had always dreamed about being with Garu, who was in fact skipping out on her birthday party but had also saved her no more than a day ago, that she hadn't even considered anyone else. "No," she answers truthfully.

"So only- Garu?"

Pucca blushed and nodded.

Fang shook his head at her and looked beyond her as he repeated, "Garu."

Pucca twirled around to see an emotionless young man in black bottoms, a white dress shirt and black tie. He strode forwards, dancers parting like the red sea at his approach, towards Pucca and Fang. "Garu?" Pucca spoke so quietly that he didn't hear over the music. He was staring intensely at Fang, daringly. Fang raised a brow questionably. Fang smiled and stepped back.

Pucca looked at him surprised. "I best go and see if my little sisters okay. Seems your little prince has seeped her off for a dance." Pucca looked through the crowd and caught a glimpse of Akihiko dancing with a little girl in a sugar pink dress.

"Don't embarrass him though," Pucca smiled at Fang who grinned back.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Pucca watched as Fang swerved his way around the crowd till he melted into the blur of bodies.

"Pucca, may I have the pleasure of your next dance?" Garu gruffly asked. Pucca turned to see him shifting from foot to foot with his hand out stretched. Though Pucca's insides were screaming at the idea of another dance she took his hand. Garu pulled her close only to sweep away her tired legs and lift her into his strong arms. The relief in her legs didn't stop her from protesting at Garu's sudden actions.

"Put me down! You said you wanted to dance!"

"I do but not here," he smirked down at her as he carried her towards the forest. Even though they were heading into the forest Pucca felt no fear. Was Garu that much of a reassurance to her? No wonder he thought she was a burden, she thought sadly.

"What?" Pucca gawked at him just registering his words. If it wasn't Garu she would had said this was spontaneous and romantic. Now she was thinking what on earth is he up to? Pucca looked over Garu's shoulder and spotted Ching who was grinning and Abyo who stuck up a thumb. Where they in on this too? She thought outraged. She was surprised Chung could keep this a secret. She told Pucca everything, even about the details of her 'surprise party'.

Letting out a breath into the slightly chilled air, a puff of white swirled from her mouth. She relaxed into Garu's arms, his warmth taking away her chill, his cradling her relieving her crying legs. She didn't know if she was so damn happy because she was in Garu's embrace or because she was finally able to rest her legs. She closed her eyes and whispered, "You know being late isn't really fashionable, right?"

A deep rumbling laugh echoed inside of Pucca's figure from the rock of a chest she was against.

"I'll remember that."

* * *

**:D I know I added two random characters I made up but you have to admit Akihiko is just plain adorable.**

**Pucca: He really is :)**

**Ching: And him trying to be a big person ^_^**

**Fang: Hey, what about me? I'm cute!**

**Akihiko: I am a big person! I'm taller than everyone else in my class.**

**Me: How did he- Who let him in? Who let you in?**

**Akihiko: You're locks aren't that complicated... *Whistles innocently***

**Fang: *Rolls eyes* He slipped in before letting me in when Ring-ring stormed out before you started this chapter.**

**Akihiko: Fang! That's the last time I help you out-**

**Me: Seriously, what are you two doing in here? U_U**

**Garu: Guys, what's all the racket for? *Wipes away sleep from eyes***

**Me: You were sleeping?!**

**Abyo: Shhh... *Covers face with arm and begins to snore***

**Me: *Face reddens* RIGHT!**

**-These scene's were determined too violent for public view. Please enjoy these fluffy bunnies (^x^) (^x^). We are sorry for the inconvenience and we hope to be reconnected to your beloved show again soon-**

**Me: That's better :3**

***Fang and Ching cuddled into a corner petrified while Pucca covers Akihiko's eyes and ushes him outside***

**Me: Please review! I may spare Garu and Abyo if you do ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! New chapter! :) YEY!**

**Pucca: Hey, Rashel!**

**Me: Eh.. Yeah?**

**Pucca: We have a surprise for you...**

**Me: Oh god. What have you lot done?**

**Ching: Can't we do anything without you believing its going to be disaster?**

**Me: ... No. No, you cannot.**

**Garu: *Sigh* Can we just start?**

**Abyo: Everyone ready?**

***Everyone beings to sing***

**Pucca: Happy birthday to you!**

**Ching: Happy birthday to you!**

**Akihiko: Happy birthday dear Rashel...**

**Garu&Abyo: Happy birthday to you! (_) (_)**

**Me: ... O_O...**

***Silence***

**Me: ... You guys! (TT_TT) *Runs for hugs***

* * *

The song came to an end and the children stopped bouncing around waiting for the next song to come on. Akihiko smiled at Lin, who blushing absently fixed her pink dress.

"Do-Do you want to get a drink?" Lin asked sheepishly. Even though Akihiko didn't want to dance with anyone but Pucca he still enjoyed dancing with Lin. Pucca! Akihiko remembered. I said only one dance, Akihiko thought as he looked around for a glimpse of a scarlet red dress. Lin fidgeted, crumpling her dresses material slightly in her hands as she gazed at Akihiko. Akihiko looked back at Lin to tell her he had to go search for Pucca and that he would dance with her after Fang interrupted.

"So the dashing prince has found another beautiful maiden to claim for his own," he stated smiling at the two children.

"Oniichan!" Lin whined.

Fang frowned at his little sister, "You watch too much anime in Japanese..."

Akihiko looked at Fang accusingly. "Where's Pucca? I only said one song!"

Fang blinked at Akihiko, "She's dancing with Garu."

Akihiko's face dropped. He was never going to get another dance now that Garu had shown up.

"Why don't you go and search for them? Go and protect your maiden from other men," Fang winked. He came over wanting to tease Akihiko but he didn't want to see the kid sad and mopey.

Akihiko perked and gave an enthusiastic, "Yeah!" He was about to run off into the crowd but he suddenly remembered Lin. He turned to her to see her sad expression. "I'll be right back." He shifted on his feet, quickly leaning in to plant a kiss on Lin's cheek, before running off leaving behind Lin with a sweet blush taking over her petite face. Fang watched the boy run off, a smirk pulling at his lips as he gave a glance at his little sister.

Where did Pucca go? Akihiko thought as he weaved around people. Akihiko tripped around a couple, who seemed to be arguing who was leading the dance, and bumped into someone.

A girl cried out as she was pushed by Akihiko. She whirled around ready to shout at what she thought was an molesting creep but when she saw Akihiko she leaned over to steady the boy. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

The man that the girl was dancing with kneeled besides Akihiko, "Are you okay little guy?" Akihiko nodded before having a idea. They weren't from this town, and if they were they were new comers so they wouldn't know who he was.

"Have you seen my mommy? The birthday girl? People call her Pucca. I've lost her," Akihiko sniffed as he forced tears to brim like a young child could.

The girl sympathetically hugged Akihiko, "Shh, it's okay. We'll find your mommy."

The man besides her scratched the back of his neck. "I'm pretty sure I saw a young man take her into the forest." Seeing Akihiko's face he quickly added, "I'm sure she's just having a polite chat with him. I bet she will be right back."

The girl cover her mouth to cover her shock at the idea of a mother of a young child has gone off into the forest with a man to do unthinkable things while her child was looking for her. "Which way did she go?" Akihiko urged the man. The man pointed towards the darkness of the forest.

"That way but- Hey, wait. Young man, wait!" he called after Akihiko but Akihiko had already taken off in the direction he was given determined he would find Pucca. Garu can't have her all to himself, Akihiko growled in his head. He had seen Pucca upset over that ninja called Garu too many times to allow him to just whisk her away like this.

Akihiko disappeared into the darkness, the dark smothering his small figure. All the while, oblivious to Akihiko, a secondary shadow followed the boy like a jungle cat stalking its prey.

Back at the party the man that had given the directions to the small boy looked at his partner.

"Isn't the birthday girl meant to be eighteen today?" The girl nodded.

"What a disgusting tramp! That poor boy," she stared after Akihiko, angry and sympathetic at once.

"What are girls turning out like today?" the man sighed as he lead his partner towards the bar. They were both going to get hammered to forget this whole ordeal, he thought.

...

"Where are you taking me Garu?" Pucca muttered, her eyes closed as she enjoyed being close to him, and she would be lying if part of her enjoyment was because her legs were feeling much better. Well, they weren't hurting as much.

"It's a surprise," Gaur's voice rumbled through his chest to Pucca's ear. She sighed, suddenly tired. "Don't fall asleep now," Garu warned but his voice was warm and Pucca was sure he was smiling down at her but she was too tired to open her eyes.

She didn't reply, her breathing becoming more even. Minutes went past as they continued to walk. The further they got into the forest the more tired Pucca became. To her surprise, even though she had no idea where they were let alone where they were going, she felt no fear in her heart.

Gaur stopped and looked down at the girl in his arms. She was so close to drifting off to sleep that he hated to wake her. "Pucca?" he soothingly asked. "Pucca, darling, we're here." Pucca pride her eyes open. _Darling?_ Her heart leaped as Garu gently set her onto her feet. She wavered, legs throbbing, eyes sleepy. She yawned and when she opened her eyes again she saw something truly beautiful.

The full moon casted silver light that was reflected upon the crystal blue water of the sea, the moon identically mirrored on the calm waters surface. The grass on the small cliff, that was extremely close to the forest's edge, would have been a lush green in the sun but the light from the moon gave it a dark blue tinted shade. Pucca then noticed that right before them was a pink picnic blanket, that she had gave Garu for a Christmas present a few years ago, and upon that was a small wicker basket with a thin table clothe covering the top.

"Oh, Garu," Pucca whispered to the gentle breeze. Garu walked to stand before her to offer his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Pucca laughed at his formality, "But there's no music." Her protest fell upon deaf ears as Garu slowly smiled at her, capturing her heart in his already outstretched palm.

Pucca, covering her reaction to his perfect smile, took Garu's hand and allowed herself to be drawn close. She looked into Garu's glistening eyes and rolled her own as he began to lead. He set their movements at a slow pace, both hands on Pucca's hips while her hands were on his shoulders.

"Listen to the music around us," Garu spoke quietly and Pucca closed her eyes to listen to the silence, repressing the urge to roll her eyes at him again. Then she heard it.

The waves softly lapping at the cliffs rock face below, the wind making the trees whistle faintly, the beating of Garu's heart humming underneath her fingers offering a partner in her once lonely duet. The sounds merged into what sounded like music and Garu watched as a small smile settled onto Pucca's lips.

Pucca opened her eyes to look at Garu sceptically, "Since when was Garu, head of the Ninja training school, a romantic?"

Garu grinned. He shrugged and looked up towards the moon. The moonlight made his black hair look navy blue with silver streaks; his handsome face alight with life, his eyes dark with passion and danger. Pucca couldn't help but stare. _Why are you doing all this to me?_ She pleaded for an answer. _Why act distant then do something so sweet like this?_

Garu caught Pucca's gaze and smirked. "Would you like a drink?" Pucca nodded as she dropped her gaze. Pucca sat on the blanket, trying to smother the gimps that escaped her as she bent her legs. Garu sat next to her and pulled the table cloth back revealing a bottle of champagne, two wine glasses and sandwiches. Garu poured out the wine and passed Pucca a glass which she gratefully took a sip of. "Do you want a sandwich?" Garu offered almost embarrassed. _Why did I make sandwiches?_ He scolded himself. _It's at night and she has a whole variety of food back at the party made by her uncles who were amazing in the kitchen, why would she want one of his crummy cheap-_

"Yes please."

Surprised, Garu offered the plate and Pucca delicately picked up one. "Didn't you eat anything back at the party?"

Pucca shook her head as she took a big bite of the sandwich. She was starving and she hadn't even noticed till she swallowed her first bite. "No, I got cornered by people whenever I tried to go somewhere. I barely was able to finish my first drink." Garu shook his head.

"You should have just walked by them and went to the food," he joked. He knew Pucca would never ignore anyone. She didn't even ignore the new comer with the blonde hair. _Fang_. Garu thought about when he saw them dancing together, so close, so at ease, so comfortable with each other. Garu glared at his glass of wine.

"Can I have another one please?"

Garu looked at her blankly. She giggled."

Can I have another sandwich?"

"Of cause," he placed the plate in front of her and watched as she attacked it viciously. After her fifth sandwich Pucca looked at Garu apologetically. "Wow, you were really hungry, huh?" he said as he looked at the almost empty plate.

"Erm... Yeah. I'm sorry. I guess I should have had something before I left Ching's..." _Speaking of Ching_. "Garu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Ching and Abyo give me an thumbs up before we left?"

Garu's eyes opened wide for a second before he composed himself. _Idiots_, he sighed. "I had kind of... Ah..."

Pucca took another sip of her wine enjoying watching Garu struggle for words. Pucca gasped as she crawled to the edge of the cliff. Multicoloured fish. Thousands of them were swimming around, making their colours sparkle and illuminate the waters with colours. Their colours seemed to glow from out of the waters making the colours flicker across Pucca's face. Garu watched peacefully. _She looks like a goddess_… Pucca looked back, catching Garu's eye, with a look for childish wonder. So happy. Garu gulped and dropped his head so the fly away hairs that had escaped his small ponytail at the nape of his neck would conceal his flushed face. Pucca looked back at the elegant dance that was happening in the waters below.

Garu cleared his throat. "Pucca…"

"Yes?" She leaned back from the edge of the cliff and looked back at him questionably.

Garu rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit that Pucca tilted her head at. _Why was he so nervous?_ "Come here." Pucca crawled back to sit at the edge of the blanket. "The reason Ching and Abyo… The reason I brought you here… The reason I…" He looked up at her, searching in her face for the words he desperately couldn't find alone. He sighed and looked down at his fisted hand. Pucca shuffled a little closer and laid her hand over his.

"What?"

Garu peaked up at her before he turned his fisted hand up towards her palm that lay over him and unclenched his hand. Something warm settled between their palms, its heat burning their skin. Pucca stared into Garu's eyes scared. _What_..?

Garu gently placed his other hand over Pucca's and turned their hands so the object was lying in Pucca's palm. Taking a deep breath, Garu withdrew his hands and watched as the girl he loved looked down at his heart she now held. Her eyes grew wide and they flashed up at him in confusion. "Garu!" She exclaimed. Pucca didn't know how to react. She felt her heart stutter, her hands twitch and her eyes brim. "What… What is the meaning of this?" She finally cried. _Why did he have to do this to her?_ Was he playing a cruel trick on her?

"Pucca?" Garu hadn't been expecting that reaction. A flat out _no_ maybe, or a _can I have time to think about it? _ Not an accusation for something he didn't understand.

"Are you being serious?" Pucca calmly asked, way too calmly.

Garu stayed silent for a moment, "Yes."

Pucca gave a shuddery breath. She lightly stroked the silver band, the small diamond glistening with its own light, the carved words _Mon coeur est a vous_. Pucca's French was a little rusty, having only done a few classes when she was younger when Garu had taken a trip around the world to complete a challenge, but she could read that it said _my heart is yours_.

"Really?" Her voice was small.

Without hesitation, "Till death do us part."

Pucca choked back her tears. _Garu_… "I-"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you dude."

Pucca's body turned to stone where as Garu's was up and moving with sudden adrenaline. _That voice_… Chills broke over Pucca's skin as she slowly allowed her eyes to travel up towards the dark forest. A shadow within the dark shifted as it looked down at Pucca as if she was nothing but a toy.

"I mean, who would want a girl who has already been pleasured by another?" the voice spoke like slick, sticky honey over rusted nails.

"Who are you?" Garu growled.

"Why don't you ask your beloved over there? She and I have been very intimate in the past day or so." Garu didn't twitch, didn't look behind to see the horror dawn on Pucca's face. _No… No!_ _Please, no!_ She begged as her body shuddered.

"What-"

"Oh, so you haven't told anyone." The voice interrupted. "Ashamed that you enjoyed such an encounter with an older man?"

Garu snapped as he went to spring at the figure but was stopped with a single movement from the figure. "Ah, hah, ahhh… I wouldn't if I were you. We wouldn't want any harm to come to this child now… Would we?" It taunted.

Pucca wanted to be swallowed by the dark ocean of her mind than see what was happening before her. Pucca looked at the small child clutched at the back on the neck with a long sharp knife held to its throat, terror screaming from its wide eyes.

"Akihiko!" Pucca hadn't noticed she had screamed the little boy's name but when she saw the boy kick and his scared eyes flicker to her, crying for help.

"Pucca-che!" The knife pressed closer to the boy's tender throat, stilling him. Scared tears began to silently fall down Akihiko's flushed cheeks as he shook from terror. _Not this… Anything but this_, Pucca whispered in despair.

* * *

**No! Not Akihiko! O_O**

**Garu: What are you saying? You wrote it!**

**Me: I know but... but... Shut up.**

**Ching: Erm... Okay... At least we're getting close to the end.**

**Me: Yeah, that's right. I won't have this hanging over my head when I'm meant to be studying ^_^**

**Pucca: How is that going by the way?**

**Me: I'm being swamped in work but I- Hey! Akihiko, get the hell down from there!**

**Akihiko: No way. If I'm up here the story can't continue. I refuse to be killed because-**

**Pucca: Akihiko, come down! You'll get hurt.**

**Me: I don't care about that. I swear if you damage that equipment I will bloody-**

**Garu: Don't scare the kid.**

**Me: Shut up. If you aren't helping then you have no say.**

**Garu: ... Whatever.**

**Me: Akihiko, come down right now. *Sighs* If you do I'll get you an icecream.**

**Akihiko: I was told never to go with people who offer sweets.**

**Me: Weird child. If someone offered me sweets I would have snapped their hands off at your age =^_^=**

**Garu: I'm surprised you weren't kidnapped- Wait. Never mind.**

**Me: What?**

**Garu: Nothing.**

**Me: No. What?**

**Garu: Fine. I just think that if you were kidnapped you would be returned with a cash refund within the hour.**

**Me: O_O... ^x^ Hehe, yeah.**

**Pucca: Please leave a review!**

**Ching: It may convince Akihiko to come down *Looks worriedly up at the boy***

**Me: Or to save our equipment or we won't be able to get another chapter out ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey :) We're almost there! Almost at the end! Anyone sad its going to end?**

**Garu: *Muffled laughter***

**Me: What is it Garu? -_-**

**Garu: Nothing.. Ha- No, nothing.**

**Abyo: He was laughing because everyone can't wait till this crap ends.**

**Me: O_O Garu! None thinks its crap... Do you? :(**

**Pucca: Of course not! *Kicks Garu***

**Me: Thanks Pucca ^_^**

**Garu: Pucca! *Rubs bad leg* What was that for?**

**Ching: He still hasn't learned has he? *Rolls eyes***

**Akihiko: Enjoy this chapter! ^_^... Rashel, will I die? **

**Me: Who knows! XD Enjoy!**

**Akihiko: O_O'**

* * *

"Where's Pucca?"  
Ching jumped, spilling her drink, as she placed her hand on her chest and looked over Abyo's shoulder. "You startled me Ho."

"Sorry," Ho sheepishly apologised. "So where is Pucca? We're about to reveal her cake."

"Oh... Ah..." Ching awkwardly searched for words.

"Ching?"

"She's… She's…" Ching's voice dropped, "She went with Garu into the forest."

"What did you say?" Ho asked leaning in.

Ching sighed. "She went into the forest with Garu." Ching looked up at Ho's expression and winced.

"Into the forest? Is he a complete idiot?!" Ho growled.

Linguine noticed his brothers strange expression and excused himself from a customer for a moment to wander over to the corner they were sitting in. "What's going on?"

"Garu has taken Pucca into the forest for god knows why!"

Linguine copied Ho's earlier reaction, "What?!"

"It's okay. She is with Garu. She will be fine," Ching attempted to clam the hysterical pair.

"Ching!" Ching sighed as she looked around for the source of the voice while Abyo tried to calm the men down. "Ching!"

She turned to see a familiar boy swerve up to her with a little girl clutching his hand and peaking around him at her. "Fang? What's up?"

"Do you know where Pucca went?"

"She went with Garu into the forest," she replied thinking that she might as well announce it to the entire village so she wouldn't get any more questions on the subject.

"She what?" Fang looked wildly around, his face clearly displaying worry.

"It's okay! She's with Garu."

"It's not her that I'm worried about," Fang, frustrated, ran his free hand through his hair. "Akihiko went to look for her and he isn't at the party sight anymore..." he trailed off.

"We have to go find him. He could be lost or worse!" Ching hopped off her seat grabbing Abyo's arm tugging him with her as she trudged through the crowd. "We'll be right back," she called over her shoulder to the others.

Abyo pulled back slightly as he stumbled after his girlfriend. He noticed she was pulling him into the forest, "Ah... Ching, I don't think now is the right time... And I don't think you're the type of girl who would... You know, in a forest-" He stuttered, embarrassed at his unmanly reaction. This was a normal occurrence between boyfriend and girlfriend... Granted it was strange to happen in a forest...

Ching quietly scoffed at him, "That's not it you idiot. Akihiko has gone missing and I think he's followed Pucca into the forest." How could he even think she wanted to loose her virginity in a forest like that? Mortified by the idea she hid her pink face but continued to pull him into the darkness. Abyo controlled himself, buried his previous thoughts and clicked into action, taking charge. Abyo caught up to Ching, even beginning to pull her through the forests thickness. _What else can go wrong today?  
_...  
Only the ocean licking at the jagged rocks below broke the endless silence.

Pucca felt sick. So sick that even breathing caused bile to erupt up into her dry mouth. _How had it come to this? How had Akihiko been dragged into her everlasting nightmare?_ She must be still asleep because she was sure that the gods of the heavens couldn't be this cruel and sadistic_. Right?_ Pucca had thought she had received help through her desperate prayers back in Tobe's torture house but as she prayed now she received no answer.

"Let the boy go."

Quietly spoken but even though it wasn't directed at her, Pucca flinched away from Garu, his anger bubbling below a thin surface. The figure shifted in its place, slouching into a lazy stance as if it didn't have a child clutched in its hands threatening to commit murder. "But that would make this game too short," the figure moaned childishly. Pucca's mouth was like a desert.

"Let Akihiko go…" Pucca's voice was scratchy. "Please… Let him go."

A moment of silence. _Maybe the figure hadn't expected her to speak from shock?_ "On one condition."

"Anything." And Pucca meant anything. She would give anything to save Akihiko and Garu knew it.

"I'll let the child go… If you come willingly with me."

Pucca closed her eyes. She had a feeling the figure wanted her as an offering.

Garu stayed quiet but he noticeably placed himself between Pucca and the dark figure. A sweet but useless gesture.

"Fine." Pucca opened her eyes to see that the moonlight was now casting a silver shimmer over the man she had now agreed to follow to her demise. She felt her blood run cold but she kept her face impassive as possible. "Okay, Fredrik." Even his name tasted like poison on her tongue. Ignoring her nausea, Pucca stepped around Garu who grasped her forearm tightly. "Let go Garu," She whispered.

"You can't do this Pucca. I'll save him. Don't move." Pucca had never heard Garu so desperate.

Her heart broke as she hissed her next words at him, "_Let go of me! You're the reason this is happening! If you had just left me to die in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess._" She saw the hurt in Garu's eyes, his jaw lock into place, and his hand gripping tighter not believing her words were true. _Please don't hate me for this…_ "If you don't release me right now I will never forgive you." She stared into his eyes intensely, "I will hate you for as long as I live."

Pucca waited a beat and as she expected Garu dropped his hand slowly from her arm. Pucca grabbed his hand before he withdrew it and placed his heart back into his hand. She didn't expect to be coming back so she thought he might as well use it with the girl he truly wants to marry. Pucca stepped back and turned to Fredrik who was smirking thought out the whole ordeal. "Release him." She took a step towards Fredrik. "You got what you wanted… Let Akihiko go."

"I will. Come over here."

Pucca's hairs rose on her arm but she didn't stop walking towards Fredrik. She was a few inches away when she stopped. She held out her hand towards Akihiko, "Let him go. Let him come to me…"

...

"Do you have any idea where Akihiko could be?" Abyo asked as he peered around from the top of a large oak tree.

"He should be around here. He went after Pucca but I doubt he found them."

"And we can't exactly rush in on those two only to make them worry when Akihiko isn't with them…" Abyo agreed as he leapt to a near by tree to get a clearer look around. "Hey, Ching?"

"Yeah?"

"What ninja village does the four slanted lines belong to?"

"They were destroyed years ago. They were planning to overthrow their allied villages. Why?"

Abyo balanced the engraved headband in his hand, "You may want to take a look at this…" Ching looked up at him worried.

...

_Where had Garu gone?_ That guy had promised that if she told him where the party was then he would ensure her a meeting alone with Garu. _That bastard going back on his word_, she whined.

Ring-ring stopped. She looped a strand of blue hair behind her ear as she listened more closely. She could hear voices. She sneaked towards the voices and finally recognised one of them. _Garu!_

She ran only to skid to a halt as she saw what she never thought she would. She screamed, high and loud.

...

Ching and Abyo's heads snapped to the side where the scream was still echoing from, the object between them falling the floor discarded. They gave each other a glance before taking off towards the havoc they knew was going on.

...

Pucca gasped. She looked down between her arms to see Akihiko unconscious. Pucca then noticed the strange hands that were grounded just besides either of hers; protect her as well as Akihiko. She stared at them confused.

Something warm dripped onto Pucca's back.

Pucca peered behind her to see Garu's face a breath away from hers. He looked into her wide eyes and smiled softly. He tried to speak but instead all he did was splatter the same warm liquid that had fell on Pucca's back in her face. Pucca's sluggish mind began to pick up speed, rerunning the events that had happened moments ago as if she were watching a movie.

"_Let him come to me…" Pucca reached her hand out for Akihiko who stretched out his own trembling hand. Fredrik watched with amusement._

"_Pitiful. If a child of this boys age had cried in my village he would have been shown no mercy from the elder ranks." Fredrik looked down upon the boy he held, "I see no reason not to end this useless life now." He glanced up at Pucca, eyes blazing. "Our deals off."_

_Pucca lunged, forgetting her pain filled body, her previous relations between herself and Fredrik, even her dreams she had just refused to marry. She was willing to sacrifice it all if she was just able to save Akihiko. Fredrik, surprised at Pucca's sudden attack, didn't brace for impact to when Pucca's body slammed into his side he lost grip of Akihiko and stumbled backwards, the knife flying out of his hand into the muddy woodland floor. He cursed as he glared at the girl trying to pull the shivering boy to his feet where he had collapsed. Fredrik growled and kicked out catching Pucca on her head and chipping Akihiko's ribs, enough to wind him and make him slump into Pucca's arms unconscious. "Akihiko?" Pucca cried. _

_Fredrik scrambled for the knife. Pucca had barely pulled Akihiko's lifeless body into her arms, Fredrik had lunged again with the knife glistening in his hands. Pucca quickly turned her body towards Fredrik, shielding Akihiko, ready to take the blow. Before Fredrik reached her, Pucca choked on a cry as she was crushed into the floor by a heavy weight. At the same moment Pucca heard a deafening scream of absolute horror somewhere behind her._

Garu grunted as he slumped onto Pucca's back. "Garu? Garu? Come on get up. Garu…"

"Sorry Pucca. I wanted to make you happy but all I've done is cause you more pain." He gave her a defeated smile. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" Garu coughed, blood seeping between his lips, dribbling down his chin. His eyes dropped closed as he slumped onto his side off of Pucca.

"Garu!"

* * *

**So... Yeah... Rejection, someone being stabbed, another slashed, someone making a innuwindow, flash backs to seconds ago and the amazing cake that still hasn't been revealed! V_V**

**Ching: You shoved a lot into this chapter.**

**Me: I know! But I have to finish this! It's been going on for soooooo llllooooonnnnnnggggg...**

**Garu: That's a little overdramatic.**

**Ring-ring: No, she's not being dramatic enough! I haven finally just reappeared. How many chapters has it been? Two? Three? More? How are people still enjoying this without me in it?!**

**Abyo: Chill.**

**Ring-ring: Shut the heck up pervert.**

**Ching: You can't call him that. Only I have the right to call him that!**

**Pucca: Please review? :3**

**Garu: Is anyone still enjoying this? :/**

**Me: Ga- Wait... Yeah, is anyone still enjoying this? Review! :P If you do you can have a hug from Akihiko!**

**Akihiko: Huh? O.o**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally its at the end! :)**

**Garu: THANK GOD! Finally!**

**Akihiko: You're telling me. She pimped me out for reviews! -_-**

**Me: Just be lucky I haven't killed you yet :D So why don't you be quiet and I may not kill you.**

**Akihiko: O_O Y-yes madam.**

**P****ucca: Am I going to die?**

**Garu: I know I will -_-**

**Me: I'm not telling you! You just gotta wait!**

**Abyo: You're sadistic...**

**Ching: You didn't already know that?**

**Me: Enjoy the last ever chapter :P**

* * *

Ring-ring collapsed. She looked up at Fredrik limping over to her with the knife soaked in Garu's blood. She had attacked him after she had seen him stab Garu between his shoulder blades as he tried to protect that pathetic woman. Fredrik had been quick though. He recovered from the shock of stabbing the wrong target in time to block Ring-ring's multiple hair whipping attacks. She hadn't planned on Fredrik being that skilled in martial arts. Before she knew it she was clutching her hip that Fredrik had been able to slash with easy grace.

Ring-ring lashed out with her hair once more but Fredrik easily sliced through the blue strands. She couldn't believe she was about to die. _It was all Her fault_, Ring-ring's irrational mind spat.

Fredrik held the wicked knife high. "It's a shame to kill such good quality goods. Oh well, plenty more…" His voice licked at her wounds like a venomous snake.

Ring-ring closed her eyes.

_Pucca, I'm sor-_

Maybe if Fredrik hadn't cried out in pain in that moment Ring-ring would have finished the thought that may have affected her life; made her nicer perhaps… But Fredrik did cry out and when Ring-ring peaked from under her lashes she saw Ching swirling a long spiked weapon while Abyo, shirtless, held up his fists with an easy going smile on his face. _How could he have such a stupid grin on his stupid face at a time like this? _Ring-ring was bewildered.

Ring-ring swallowed her fear, embarrassed; she scowled her rescuers, "Took your damn time getting here."

"Be lucky we even bothered to save your shameless white a-"

"Abyo, not the time," Ching snapped swinging her favourite weapon at Fredrik.

"You didn't say that but a few days ago…" Abyo mumbled. Ching spared Abyo a glare as she continued to back Fredrik up; annoyed that he was even able to dodge her.

"Not. The. Time."

Abyo laughed, throwing in some punches between Ching's attacks.

...

Pucca crawled between Akihiko and Garu, rocking Garu slightly. "Garu? Garu? Please open your eyes. Garu. Garu!" Pucca's hand slipped from Garu's shoulder to graze his back. She withdrew her hand and gazed at the warm dark substance covering it. Pucca gently turned Garu so he was on his front, his head facing her, as she ripped his shirt to get a better look at the wound. _It's deep_… Pucca gently wiped away some of the surrounding blood.

Pucca narrowed her eyes, grasped the material that hung around her wrist and elbow and jerked. The stitches snagged but came off cleanly, though Pucca didn't care at that moment; she scrunched up the material and pressed it against the wound. Garu hissed, the sharp pain arousing him from his unconsciousness. Pucca gave a quick glance at Akihiko and briefly wondered how on earth she was going to carry them both back.

"Garu?" Pucca peered into his face but he had fallen back into oblivion. Pucca then noticed the mayhem that was happening further inside the forest. Keeping a good amount of pressure of Garu's wound, Pucca twisted to see bodies moving quickly, clearly fighting. Coughing brought her attention back to Garu who was chocking up blood from his awkward position. Pucca pushed him so he was slightly twisted upwards so she could still keep pressure on his back but also so he could cough and not choke on the blood.

Pucca cursed her outfit for not being compatible for pockets and at herself for not bringing a purse with a phone in it. Garu needed medical attention and quick. The knife had pierced so close to his hammering heart she couldn't be sure if it had nicked it or not.

"P-Pucca," a voice dangerously drawled behind her. She twisted quickly to see a distorted Fredrik rushing at her on instead feet, blood clearly seeping through his once neat clothes, with Ching and Abyo just behind him demanding for him to stop. Pucca crouched, still holding the material against Garu's bloody skin but Pucca was automatically reacting to be ready to protect Akihiko.

But Fredrik didn't seem bothered with Akihiko or even Garu, his path was directed right at her, the start of his problems. He pounced, followed by a slash of a glinting weapon. He was struck with enough force for him to lose his balance and knock into Pucca taking her with him sprawling towards the cliff. Pucca gasped at the impact and struggled to her feet, her eyes on the wound that was again allowed to flow excessive blood. She made a move to go to his side again but was grasped by the ankle and her temple connected with the ground as she was pulled back. Pucca was roughly pulled up to be in a similar position that Akihiko had been in moments ago thought it felt like hours.

Ching halted, ragged breathing in frustration. How could she have let him to slip by her? How was he now gripping her best friend more intimately than threateningly? Abyo besides her was growling with similar anger.

"You bastard. Release Pucca!" Abyo shouted.

Fredrik laughed hauntingly, licking the delicate skin of Pucca's throat, his other hand sensually rubbing at her hip. "Why- would I... do that?" he coughed hoarsely, from sadistic arousal or from pain Ching wasn't sure. She was sure though that she wanted that creeps hands off of her friend even if she had to slice off his fingers and pull out all of his nerves to paralyse his arms to do it.

Ching noticed that Pucca wasn't even paying attention to what was happening, to the guy lapping at her neck or her friends trying to save her, her eyes were locked onto Garu who Ching only just noticed was collapsed on the floor bleeding. Abyo gave a small step towards Fredrik who mirrored him by stepping away.

"Stay where you are or this sweet young thing dies before her time," Fredrik warned, his teeth grazing Pucca's sensitive skin. The hand that was rubbing Pucca's thigh and hip trailed to stroke just under her breast as he smiled wickedly at Ching, enraging her beyond points she had never hit before. His other hand was massaging her neck, teasing Abyo of his uselessness. "If you step aside I may leave her alive but she will be coming with me."

"Never," Ching snapped.

"Well, it's not really up to you," Fredrik droned. He used the hand that was clutching Pucca's neck to softly trail her jaw before increasing the pressure to force her to look at him. Pucca looked at him blankly, her mind adrift. "Do you want to go with me?"

Pucca remained silent.

"Answer me girl," he snarled grasping Pucca's breast roughly with the hand that wasn't holding her head in place. Abyo ground his teeth, a deep rumbling starting in his chest, rage pouring into his blood in place of his best friend. _How dare he touch Pucca like that! He must have been the pathetic sick man who had abused Pucca in the same sort of way while captivated._

"Get off of her!" Ching cried outraged, shaking with pure anger.

Fredrik's eyes fluttered, the blood loss clearly starting to affect him, he teasingly licked Pucca's cheek. Ching's hand twitched, her weapon chinking against her holster underneath her dress attached to her thigh. Abyo took an unconscious step forward, his mind twirling in time with Ching's. Fredrik backed off, his foot now at the edge of the cliff. Tense silence passed.

Then Pucca heard it.

Waves splashing… Waves concealing sharp rocks…

Pucca's eyes began to focus, taking in how close Fredrik was, so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath, his grubby appearance and his shortness of breath. She then noticed how his body was crushed to hers, his hand roughly fondling her chest in order to annoy her companions. "Go…" she whispered at first.

Fredrik looked at Pucca in surprise. "What?"

"Go…" she began. "Go… to…"

"What?"

Pucca's voice grew in strength, "Go… go to hell!" With that she pushed into Fredrik who lost his balance. Pucca tried to pull away but Fredrik grasped at her desperately as he fell. Pucca took one more glance at her friends and Garu crumbled on the floor before she plummeted, her friends crying out her name just as she hit the water.

She had been correct that the rocks were sharp as she was thrown against them. Though the pain was blinding Pucca was strangely glad. Not only where her friends now safe, Fredrik had released his hold on her when they had hit the first round of rocks.

Again she was thrown against jagged rocks, this time with enough force to steal away her breath. Bubbles surrounded her and Pucca abruptly drew water into her lungs, burning pains following the water in suit. Pucca thrashed, trying to find the waters surface but the merciless currents refused to release her from its swirling grasps. _Oh god, I'm going to die_, Pucca clutched at her throat. _I'm really going to die… _

Pucca felt her limbs go numb and she was becoming dizzy. Pucca felt herself float, time stilling for her sake, stalling her death. Her eyes began to close and the last thing she was before she died was beautifully coloured fish… Pucca slipped into eternity, the smallest of smiles staining her increasingly cold lips.  
...

"Pucca! Pucca!"

_Yes?_

"Pucca, answer me!"

_I am! What do you want?_

"Pucca, come on! Pucca! Pucca!"

_Stop saying my name like that. I'm right here._

"Open your eyes please Pucca."

_I'm tired though… Leave me be…_

"She's dropping again. Move girl!"

...

The room was excessively light. Blinking, he took in the hospital room. He began to try and get up but the sharp pain in his midsection caused him to inhale shortly and fall backwards onto the bed.

_Oh yeah… I was stabbed in the back_, he thought almost absently. His eyes snapped up to be staring out of the window. _Pucca! Where was she? Was she safe?_

He pushed up again, ignoring the sheering pain in his shoulder blade and back, he swung his legs off of the bed and stood a little shakily on his feet. Feeling a small yank on his forearm he noticed the deceives he was hooked up to. Pulling himself free he staggered towards the hospital door, pulling it back with the little strength he felt in his arms. Maybe his blood hadn't recuperated yet and he was still a little oxygen deprived.

He walked out only to give a passing nurse a start.

She immediately noticed his condition and quickly went to help steady him, "Sir, you shouldn't be moving around so soon. The doctors still need to check you're healing correctly and you haven't had your full blood transfusions."

Garu tried to wave her off and stagger down the hall. "I have to find someone…"

"Please, Sir, if you would just-"

"You don't understand, I have to find-"

"Sir, if you'd go back to your room I'll-"

"But I must-"

"Sir please-"

"What's going on here?"

Both Garu and the nurse stop struggling to look behind to see a doctor with white hair and a puzzled expression.

"Doctor! This patient refuses to return to his room. He is insisting that he must find someone," she told him calmly though she clung to Garu's arm trying to slow his progress down the hall.

"I see. Sir, please return to your room and I will find the person you wish to see. Is that acceptable?" The doctor approached the pair slowly.

Garu, his blood deprivation making his head run a little slow, took a moment before nodding and relaxing into the nurses gentle urging back to his room. Only when Garu was back inside his room and lying back onto his bed did the doctor speak again.

"Who is it that you were trying to find?" The doctor asked as he replaced all of the devices Garu had pried from his arm earlier.

"Pucca…"

The doctor stayed quiet for a long moment. "Does she possess any individual traits to identify her?"

"She must have come in with me. Or with her friend, Ching at least."

The doctor paused again. "I'm afraid to say that a young woman has been issued to this hospital only a few hours ago but she has not been responding to treatment."

"What?" Garu sat up alarmed. "I must see her."

"She is in surgery at the moment. It seems like she has been injured a seriously large amount recently and…"

"And what?" Garu demanded.

"Her heart seems to have had a great deal of stress to cope with and it may not be able to handle anymore from the surgery she is receiving."

Garu blanked. _What?_ He couldn't register what he's been told. The doctor quietly left telling him something along the lines of he'd inform Garu when and if something happens with Pucca. _Pucca…_ He was never going to be able to keep her safe was he?

Garu lay his head down defeated. Maybe it was a good thing she had returned the ring to him, he bitterly thought as he drifted off into a restless slumber,

...

"Do you think she will be alright?" Ching fidgeted, the waiting room making her more nervous than it should.

Abyo wrapped a protective arm around her, "its Pucca. She's going to be just fine."

Ching nodded, leaning her head into his shoulder. She still felt awful, still couldn't get the sight of Pucca falling, eyes wide and suddenly scared. They were lucky to get her out when they did but it still wasn't good enough. She had been under for minutes and had been dragged so far down. The police had arrived shortly after Ching had barked at Ring-ring to call them and they took away Ring-ring and Garu to the hospital while Abyo and Ching searched under the water for Pucca.

"Did you call Pucca's uncles?"

"Yes, they are coming as soon as they can. The took Akihiko back to his parents, luckily he was only winded and only need a icepack and a few light pain killers."

Ching nodded and closed her eyes.

...

Garu woke with a start, his mind suddenly spiking awake. He sat up and thankfully he had been given a strong painkiller because he barely felt the skin on his back stretch against its stitches. Most of the devices had been taken from his body and he removed the final few so he could stand up and move about. He immediately noticed the difference in his balance. He was feeling more or less like himself, maybe just a little battered like he did after a major spar match.

He walked towards the door but stopped when he felt how airy it was around his bottom half. Horrified, he saw he was dressed in a hospital gown and he quickly scavenged for his own clothes. He found them, a little dirty and still stained with blood but he'd much rather have those on than a cloth that showed his ass.

He was quickly out of the door and travelling down the corridor trying to appear like he knows where he was going. He ignored the strange glances he got in his bloody stained clothes and he finally found a reception desk. Nonchalantly he spoke to the girl behind the desk who looked up with a start.

"Can you tell me where I can find a patient called Pucca?"

The woman looked at him and flushed. "Y-yes I know you- Ah, I mean, I know where she is. She's on the second floor, room 204." She gestured to her right.

"Thank you very much," he replied politely, oblivious to the girls flushed reaction. He walked off towards the stairs by following the woman's hand gestures leaving behind the girl opened mouthed, ready to ask him out to coffee.

Garu reached the room 204 and peered in anxiously. There she was a silent beauty. Garu quietly approached his sleeping priestess, her beauty astonishing even after all that has happened. Garu pulled over a chair to be sitting next to her, watching her slightly shallow breathing. _Her heart may not be able to handle anymore_…

"I'm sorry Pucca." Garu crocked. "I… I only wanted to be with you and…" He sighed, running his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck. Garu reached out to play with Pucca's fingers, a strange feeling tingling at his eyes. Tears? "I can't believe you've liked a mess like me for so long… I don't even like me but you," Garu looked up at Pucca's peaceful face. "You always saw the best in me even when I didn't see it myself." He laughed self mockingly, "and even though I pushed you away so, so many times you always came back to me. Maybe I began to rely on you too much, so when you didn't come and… make me feel human again, by the annoying kisses and hugs you tired to get… I don't know. I felt irritated and lost… Pucca… I've decided that I will stay with you till you wake up and then… Despite how painful it is for me, I will let you go and live on happily with someone else. Being with me just causes you pain and…" he choked up on his words, tears threatening to fall. "I don't want you to hate me Pucca… I can live without you; I can live knowing that you're much happier with someone else… But I can't… I can't live knowing that you… hate me… Pucca, I know I'm being selfish but… I really can't." Garu rubbed at his eyes with his free hand.

"… I couldn't hate you Garu…" an almost silent whisper echoed in the room.

Garu drew a sharp breath as his head snapped up to see a half smiling, though obviously exhausted, Pucca looking at him with fondness.

"Pucca…" Garu began.

"I never gave you my real answer…"

"What?"

"Ask me again…"

Garu shook his head, "Ask what Pucca?"

"To… Marry you," she couldn't hide her amusement dancing in her eyes

Garu stared at her. "Pucca, I-" He stopped. He had said he could live without her as long as she was happy but seeing her with that playful smile that at that moment was only for him, he couldn't let her go. He was wrong, he was completely selfish and he was planning to love every moment of this trait if he was able to stay by Pucca side. "Pucca… My childhood stalker and love of my life…" Pucca's eyes welled at the sudden confession of love and laughed painfully at the stalker part. "Will you do me the utter most honour of becoming my, one and only, wife?"

Pucca shifted her eyes as if thinking about the proposition. She giggled, hissing slightly at the strange movement that caused her pain, at Garu's expression. "Of course I will... If you promise me one thing?"

Without any hesitation he answered, "Anything."

"Before I get out of here… Could you get me some normal clothes? I am not walking out in a ripped bloody dress or this horrid hospital gown," Pucca pulled back the cover she was under to show similar clothes that Garu had been wearing when he had woken. He smirked.

"Sure… After I see you do a small spin before you get changed."

Pucca mimicked a fish for an instant before giggling, clutching her sides to minimise the pain, and rolling her eyes at Garu's attempt to be suggestive.

"Hey, Garu?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Garu's mouth dropped as his mouth dried. He had not expected that. Pucca exploded into laughter, wheezing from the pain it caused but she still found it to be totally worth it.

"Got you!"

Garu sighed. He didn't know if he could handle kids at the moment. He'd only just realised how he felt about the girl he loved never mind about procreating and having… to have the… Garu's cheeks flushed ever so slightly as he gentle scolded at her, "Very funny Pucca. You got me, you got me. But no I haven't thought about it. Have you?"

"Of course. I've already named them Julia and Zack."

Garu inspected her face closely, "Please stop making my heart stop! I couldn't be a father right now."

"Alright. I haven't thought 'bout having them now… But maybe later," she winked. Garu smiled at her. Now there was a future he was happy to dive into. Garu stood up and slowly leaned over Pucca.

"I'll hold you to that," he muttered before laying a chaste kiss upon Pucca's smiling lips. He pulled back slightly to look into her shining eyes, "I love you Pucca."

"I know…" She whispered and leaned up to press her lisps once more to Garu's. _I've always known…_

* * *

**Its the end! Nooooooo! Actually, I'm happy about this. Its been going on for soooooo long its ridiculous :P So did you enjoy the final chapter?**

**Garu: None enjoyed this mushy stuff.**

**Pucca: *Strangely sweetly* What did you say Garu?**

**Garu: Ahh... Nothing?**

**Abyo: We're not gonna make a longer appearence?**

**Me: No -_- I wanna be done with this and move on.**

**Ching: Didn't you enjoy writing this?**

**Me: Sure, but it was still kinda a chore to get chapters out :/ and maybe two stories was a bit much but hey ^_^ its done!**

**Abyo: You do realise after this none of your reviewers will continue to read your other stories and you'll die alone and you'll be reduced to trolling everyone on the internet and-**

**Me: Rasheeeeeelllll CHOP! *Magic imprint in Abyo's stupid block head***

**Abyo: Ouuuuch! Where the hell did the book come from?!**

**Me: If you read my other stories you'll find out ;)**

**Garu: Smooth... Smooth -_-**

**Pucca: Please review! :D**

**Me: And please don't leave me D: please stick with me and read my other stories?**

**Akihiko: I will pimp myself out if you do! Rashel has been almost like a mother to me.**

**Garu: Didn't she threaten to kill you a few chapters ago? Or even at the top of this chapter?**

**Akihiko: Exactly, just like my mother :3**

**Garu: (O_O) 'kayyyy...**

**Akihiko: =^_^= review!**


End file.
